Pray the gay away
by Coja
Summary: Remus wird von seinen Eltern in ein christliches Camp geschickt, um seine Homosexualität zu bekämpfen. Dort trifft er auf den teuflisch gut aussehenden Sirius Black. Kann er der Versuchung widerstehen? Übersetzung, Non-Magical, AU
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Pray the gay away

Pairing: Eventuell Sirius/Remus, lasst euch überraschen ;)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Remus´ Eltern schicken ihn in ein christliches Camp, das darauf ausgerichtet ist, ihm zu helfen, seine „Same Sex Attraction" zu kontrollieren. Erst einmal dort angekommen, findet Remus sich in einem Zimmer mit dem teuflisch gut aussehenden Sirius Black wieder. Kann er der Versuchung wiederstehen? Kann die Zuneigung, die er für Sirius fühlt, mehr sein als nur auf pysischer Ebene?

Non-Magical

Warnung: Erwähnung von Prostitution

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ´amuly´

* * *

Hallo alle miteinander!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei „amuly" bedanken, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre FanFiction zu übersetzen!

At this point, great thank to ´amuly´, who allowed me to translate her story!

Wer ihre Version (also in Englisch) lesen möchte, kann dies hier tun: .

Ich habe versucht, mich so viel wie möglich an das Original zu halten, aber manche Sätze musste ich umstellen, weil sie im Deutschen sonst einfach absolut keinen Sinn ergeben hätten.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel! Reviews sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen ;)

PS: Es ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich weiß selber, dass sich der ein oder andere Satz etwas holprig anhört. Deshalb bräuchte ich noch einen Beta-Reader, wer Interesse hat, kann sich sehr gerne bei mir melden! :)

* * *

1. Kapitel

Remus stieg aus dem Auto aus und wischte sich ein paar braune Haarsträhnen aus den Augen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Sein Rucksack hing über seiner Schulter, vollgestopft mit Büchern, Spielkarten und – ganz unten am Boden, versteckt in einen Geheimfach – Schokolade. Hinter ihm hörte er ein dumpfes Aufschlagen: Das war wohl sein Matchbeutel. Einen Moment später wurde die Autotür zugeschlagen und das Geräusch von Autoreifen auf Kies erreichte seine Ohren. Seine Eltern waren fort. Erst dann drehte Remus sich um und nahm seine Tasche wieder an sich.

„Remus Lupin?"

Remus sah auf, während er seinen Matchbeutel anhob und seinen Rucksack auf seiner Schulter richtete. Ein Mann kam auf ihn zu: Er trug enge Jeans mit einem braunen, geflochtenen Gürtel, das Flannelhemd war hineingesteckt. Sein Lächeln war etwas zu breit, seine Augen ein wenig zu glänzend. Remus erster Gedanke war: _Ja, schwul._

Rasch wechselte er den Beutel in die linke Hand, um den näher kommenden Mann die Rechte entgegen zu strecken: „Ja, Sir."

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Eine feste, _andauernde_ Umarmung. Remus erstarrte. Okay, dieser Kerl war _definitiv _schwul. Und das war einer der Betreuer? Wie wollten sie ihn denn zurecht biegen, wenn sie es nicht mal schafften, sich selbst zu reparieren?

„Remus, es ist wundervoll, dich zu sehen." Der Mann zog sich zurück, seine Hände lagen jedoch weiterhin auf Remus´ Schultern. „Mein Name ist Camp Betreuer Martin Davies, aber du kannst mich Martin nennen. Wir werden unser bestes tun, um sicherzustellen, dass du die Hilfe bekommst, die du benötigst. Sechs Wochen ab jetzt und du wirst alle Fähigkeiten innehabe, um deine SSA unter Kontrolle zu kriegen."

„SSA?"

Der Mann nickte, einen mitleidigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Remus hasste es. „Same-sex attraction."

Remus nickte verstehend. „Richtig, ja."

„Komm mit." Der Mann schlang einen Arm um Remus´ Schultern. Er roch nach Schweiß und Remus versteifte sich. „Ich zeige dir deine Hütte."

Als sie durch das Camp gingen, gab Martin ihm einen kurzen Einblick und erklärte, wie das Leben im Camp ablief.

„Dort drüben ist die Cafeteria. Wir essen alle zusammen, Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendbrot, immer zur gleichen Zeit: Um sieben Uhr morgens, zwölf Uhr mittags und fünf Uhr am späten Nachmittag. Man geht früh ins Bett und steht so früh wie möglich wieder auf, das ist unsere Camp-Philosophie. Bei Wanderungen in der Dunkelheit kann schließlich niemals etwas Gutes herauskommen."

Schuldbewusst dachte Remus an den einen Abend zurück, an dem er mit dem Jungen von der benachbarten Farm Leuchtkäfer fangen gegangen war. Seine Lippen waren rissig von der drögen Sommerluft, als er sich zu ihm lehnte und seine Lippen auf Remus´ presste.

„Nein, Sir", murmelte er.

„Natürlich haben wir samstagabends spezielle Events nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, wie das Lagerfeuer, das wir diesen Samstag machen."

Sie kamen um eine Kurve der dreckigen Straße und erreichten eine Gruppe von Hütten.

„Hier schlafen alle Camper. Jeder Camper ist einem Partner zugeteilt, solange sie hier sind – natürlich nicht _diese Art _von Partner!"

Martin lachte etwas zu laut. Remus stimmte mit ein, weil es offensichtlich von ihm erwartet wurde. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass Martin jedem neuen Camper diesen Witz erzählte. Er sprach weiter: „Nein, nicht _diese Art _von Partner. Unsere Partner sind alle hier, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen, wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen. Es wird von dir erwartet, dass du jedes unangemessene Verhalten, das dein Partner zeigt, berichtest, und er wird dasselbe für dich tun."

Sie stoppten vor einer Hütte mit der Nummer Sieben. Der Betreuer zögerte.

„Dein Partner … er ist nicht der Wohlerzogenste…". Martin sah aus, als würde er überlegen, wie er etwas Schlimmes am angenehmsten ausdrücken könnte. „Er ist ein Rückfaller. Er war bereits einige Mal zuvor hier und … er neigt dazu, Unruhe zu verursachen. Aber ich denke, du bist der Herausforderung gewachsen, Remus. Ich bin sicher, du wirst diesem Camp alles geben, was du hast."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür für Remus und trat zurück. „Nicht vergessen, Abendessen gibt es um fünf. Bis dahin kannst du deine Zeit nutzen, um dich erst mal einzurichten und Sirius kennen zu lernen."

Martin verschwand und lies Remus in der offenen Tür stehen, seinen Beutel in der einen Hand und den Rucksack über der Schulter. Ohne große Umschweife lukte Remus in die Hütte und sah sich um.

Das Erste, was ihm geradezu ins Gehirn knallte, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich schloss, war der Zigarettengeruch, der schwer in der Luft hing. Die Quelle rührte von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen her, der lässig auf seinem Bett saß. Lange Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, ein Bein lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, das Andere war angewinkelt. Die Hand, die die Zigarette hielt, baumelte in einer Art Eleganz von dem angewinkelten Bein herab und ließ Remus den Atem stocken. Sofort verwarf er die aufkommenden Gefühle, riss seine Augen von dem Jungen los und sah lieber in eine andere Richtung.

„Kannst du das Fenster öffnen? Es ist ein bisschen stickig hier, findest du nicht?"

Der andere Junge – _Sirius, _erinnerte Remus sich – hob langsam den Kopf, sodass seine Haare zur Seite fielen, seine Augen preisgebend. Remus traf ein silberner Ausdruck in den Augen, völlig anders, als alles, das er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Nach einem Moment stillschweigenden Betrachtens, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf das fremde Gesicht.

„Öffne es selber."

Remus seufzte und warf seine Tasche neben sein Bett. Natürlich – _natürlich_ – befand sich das einzige Fenster über Sirius´ Bett, was bedeutete, dass er über den anderen Jungen klettern musste, um es erreichen zu können. Dennoch straffte er die Schultern und trat an Sirius´ Bett. Er konnte das. Er was hier, um zurechtgebogen zu werden. Wenn er sich nicht einmal über einen anderen Jungen hinweg strecken konnte, was für einen Nutzen hätte er in der richtigen Welt. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend kletterte er auf das Bett, streckte sich über Sirius und ließ das Fenster aufschwingen. Er war sich der Stille vollkommen bewusst, ausgenommen des Atems des Jungen hinter ihm, und der Art, wie sich dessen Knie sacht gegen sein Mittelteil drückte.

So schnell er fertig war, krabbelte Remus wieder vom Bett herunter und hastete zu seinem eigenen Bett, so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und den anderen Jungen bringend. Sirius grinste ihn wissend an, bevor er seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster schnipste und seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang.

„Wie ist dein Name, Neuer?"

„Remus Lupin."

Remus streckte seine Hand aus, um Sirius´ zu schütteln, was Sirius spöttisch bemerkte, aber vom Bett aufstand. „Hat Camp Betreuer Martin dir nicht beigebracht, wie wir das hier machen? Wir schütteln keine Hände, wir umarmen uns."

Prompt fand sich Remus in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wieder. Automatisch spannte er sich an – bis er den Geruch von Sirius´ Haaren wahrnahm. Er nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, sog einen holzigen, rauchigen Duft ein. Als er Sirius´ Muskeln an seinen spürte, erinnerte er sich selbst daran, dass Sirius nur so roch, weil er Zigaretten in einer Holzhütte geraucht hatte und dass seine Muskeln nichts waren, das er fühlen wollte, sondern nur etwas, das er gerne sein würde.

All das half aber nicht, die Erektion zu kontrollieren, die langsam seine Hose ausfüllte.

Remus schob sich von ihm weg, sobald er sich dadurch nicht mehr verdächtig verhalten würde, sich einen Blick auf Sirius´ spottende Augen verwehrend, als er sich auf seinem eigene Bett niederließ.

„Bestimmt hat Martin dir erzählt, wie die Dinge hier augenscheinlich zugehen, aber das ist alles ein Haufen Mist. Also, ich erzähle dir jetzt, wie es _wirklich _abläuft." Sirius bückte sich und stöberte in einem losen Fußbodenbrett unter seinem Bett. „Ich nehm fünfzwanzig pence pro Gebrauch des Magazins." Zur Bestätigung warf er Remus eine zerknitterte Zeitschrift hin. Er fing sie, nur um sie sofort wieder fallen zu lassen. Auf dem Cover waren halbnackte Männer abgebildet, die … vertraut aussahen. Remus war nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, ob die Männer auf den folgenden Seiten ebenfalls wenig bekleidet waren.

„Ein Pfund für einen Handjob, zwei Pfund für einen Blowjob. Anal nur, wenn du zehn Pfund mehr bezahlst, plus die Kosten für das Gleitmittel. Auf keinen Fall mach ich es jemals wieder trocken."

Remus´ Mund stand offen, woraufhin Sirius grinste, als er sich von seinem kleinen Versteck aufrichtete. „Bleib eine Woche an diesem Ort und erzähl mir dann, dass ich dir nicht helfen soll, ein paar Minuten vergessen zu können." Er zwinkerte verwegen, Remus spürte, dass er sich setzen musste. Abermals. Wie die Betreuer annehmen konnten, dass man gut schlafen konnte, wenn nur wenige Meter weiter ein Junge wie Sirius Black schlief, konnte er nicht verstehen.

Mit einem Hauch Selbstherrlichkeit sah Sirius auf seine Uhr. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette mit einem protzigen Feuerzeug an, welches in rascher Folge klickte. „So, ich habe eine Verabredung." Er zwinkerte Remus abermals zu. _Verdammt. Dieses Zwinkern … _„Wir sehen und beim Essen. Und mach das Fenster zu, wenn du dir einen runterholst. Die Betreuer wagen gerne mal einen Versuch und unterbrechen, das wird nach einer Zeit einfach ziemlich nervig."

Mit einem Wirbelwind aus Zigarettenrauch, seidenem schwarzen Haar und Jeans, die sich sündhaft eng an die Haut schmiegten, verschwand Sirius Black aus der Hütte.

Remus schloss das Fenster.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder!

Bei dem ersten Kapitel hat das mit dem Link nicht geklappt, aber ich hoffe dieses Mal geht es.

Also, hier ist noch einmal der Link zur englischen Version der Story: .

Wenn das wieder nicht klappt, müsst ihr bei google einfach „Remus/Sirius" eingeben. Das erste Ergebnis ist und ihr kommt direkt auf eine Seite mit Remus/Sirius FF´s. Da müsst ihr euch ein bisschen durchklicken, dann findet ihr die Geschichte. Der Titel ist der gleiche.

Disclaimer: Gehört alles immer noch J.K. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnung: Erwähnung von Prostitution

Noch immer freue ich mich über jede Art von Kritik, Lob, Vorschläge und was euch sonst noch so einfällt.

Anmerkung: Etwas später im Kapitel wird eine Bibelstelle erwähnt. Da ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Bibel gelesen habe, habe ich die Stelle einfach wortwörtlich aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Wer mir sagen kann, wie man Bibelstellen richtig benennt: Tu dir keinen Zwang an, es in dein hoffentlich ansonsten positives review zu schreiben ;)

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

2. Kapitel

Remus stocherte in seinem Essen herum, während er versuchte, nicht zu schuldig auszusehen. Er hatte sein Bestes getan, an umwerfende Frauen zu denken, als er sich selbstbefriedigte, aber immer wieder hatten sich Erinnerungen von grauen Augen und seidigem schwarzen Haar dazwischen gedrängt. Halbherzig hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugen wollen, dass die schwarzen Haare in seiner Fantasie zu einer wunderschönen, exotischen Schönheit gehörten, wusste er doch genau, wessen warmen Atem er sich an diesem Nachmittag an seinem Schwanz vorgestellt hatte.

„Remus!"

Remus zuckte zusammen, als Sirius sich auf den Platz neben ihn gleiten ließ und dabei seine Schulter anstieß.

„Hab gesehen, dass unser Fenster zu war, als ich vor dem Essen noch mein Geld verstaut habe. Hattest du einen schönen Nachmittag?" Sirius beugte sich mit einen allzu sichtbaren anzüglichen Lächeln zu Remus.

Remus lehnte sich von ihm weg, weiter auf seinem Teller stochernd. „Mir einen runterzuholen, macht mich nicht zu einem … du weißt schon. Vielleicht habe ich ja an Mädchen gedacht."

Rasch schaufelte er sich Essen in den Mund, Sirius schnaubte.

„Ja, klar, und ich hasse es abgrundtief, etwas mit einem prächtigen Kerl in der Dusche zu haben."

Sich abermals viel zu dicht herüber neigend, presste Sirius seinen Mund nahe an Remus´ Ohr. „Allerdings herrschte hier ein Mangel an hübschen Jungs … bis du in meine Hütte kamst."

„Sirius!"

Remus schreckte von ihm zurück und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sirius hob bloß unschuldig die Hand, um Betreuer Martin zu begrüßen, der auf ihren Tisch zukam.

„Martin! Wie geht´s der Misses?"

Abermals fiel Remus Martins zu breites Lächeln auf – besonders bei der Erwähnung seiner Frau. „Ihr geht es sehr gut, Sirius. Belästigst du Remus etwa, Sirius?"

„Und, haben sie es schon hingekriegt, die Misses zu schwängern?"

Remus´ Augen sprangen zwischen Martin und Sirius hin und her. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu merken, dass dies ein empfindliches Thema für ihn war – oder sich auszurechnen, warum.

Sirius schien augenscheinlich nicht beunruhigt über die Aufregung, die er verursachte.

„Wie auch immer, ich habe Remus gerade nur in unsere „geteilte Männlichkeit" eingeführt. Da wir heute Abend eine Sitzung haben, dachte ich, er sollte vorbereitet werden."

Unter dem Tisch trat Sirius Remus gegen das Bein. Er zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er antwortete. „Er hat mich wirklich nur aufgeklärt, Betreuer Martin. Ich wollte heute Abend auf gar keinen Fall wie ein Idiot aussehen während der … äh … Sitzung."

Martins Lächeln entspannte sich etwas und er nickte. „Dann ist wohl alles in Ordnung. Nur … sei auf der Hut, Remus. Verlockungen lauern überall und rückfällig zu werden ist oftmals einfacher, als weiterzumachen."

Remus nickte ernst. Sirius´ Fuß unter dem Tisch fuhr langsam über seine Wade.

Sobald Martin gegangen war, drehte Sirius sich mit einem interessierten Glänzen in den Augen an Remus. „Nicht schlecht, Remus. Ab jetzt mach ich dich zu meinem Partner. Und ich meine _Partner _nicht in derselben Weise wie Martin."

Sirius´ Fuß streichelte über die Rückseite von Remus´ Knie. Er versuchte, nicht zu wimmern und entschied sich stattdessen, sich wieder seinem Essen zuzuwenden, und es anzustarren. Verdammte Scheiße, Sirius Black.

An diesem Abend nach Beendigung der Mahlzeit folgte Remus einem fröhlich pfeifenden Sirius in die Haupthütte des Camps. Sämtliche Camper und Betreuer waren versammelt, aufgeteilt in kleinere Grüppchen von sechs Leuten oder alleine. Remus ließ sich von Sirius zu einer Gruppe schleppen – den festen Griff von Sirius´ Fingern um seiner Taille und das Prahlen dessen Hüften in den Jeans ignorierend.

„Sirius! Ist das der neue Partner, den Martin erwähnt hat?"

Prompt fand Remus sich als Mittelpunkt der forschenden Blicke von vier Jungen, die alle in seinem Alter zu sein schienen, und einem Betreuer, den er noch nicht kannte, wieder.

Sirius, der entweder Remus´ Unsicherheit bemerkte oder einfach, weil er so war – frech und laut -, riss das Wort an sich. „Das ist Remus. Er hat den Fehler seiner Schwulheit erkannt und sich dazu entschlossen, geheilt zu werden."

Remus sträubte sich etwas dagegen, als „Schwuchtel" bezeichnet zu werden, sagte aber nichts. Letztendlich war nur dies der Grund, warum er hier war.

Sirius´ Sarkasmus wurde auch von dem Betreuer erfasst, er presste die Lippen zusammen, entschied sich aber dafür, Sirius in Remus´ Gegenwart zu ignorieren. Remus verstand, dass Sirius wohl oft genug auf diese Weise agierte und sein Verhalten inzwischen nur noch geringfügig die Aufmerksamkeit des Personals auf sich zog.

Der Betreuer wandte sich an Remus, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen. Er schien etwas toleranter als Betreuer Martin zu sein, dennoch war etwas an seinem Lächeln, als müsste er es zu sehr erzwingen oder als stünde es am Rande der Verzweiflung. Remus realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass der Großteil der Männer und einige der Jungen des Camps dieselbe Anspielung in ihrem Lächeln trugen.

Erschauernd blitzte in Remus´ Kopf ein Bild von ihm selbst mit diesem Lächeln auf. Der Gedanke entnervte ihn.

„Ich bin Camp Betreuer Liam James, aber du kannst mich Betreuer Liam nennen. Betreuer Martin hat mir erzählt, Sirius hätte dir bereits die Grundlagen dessen erklärt, was wir hier tun werden?"

Remus´ Gedanken schossen sofort zurück zu Sirius´ Fuß, der an seinem Bein rieb und die Hand, die versuchte, seinen Oberschenkel hinauf zu kriechen. Remus hatte sich von der Hand weggewunden, sie gewaltsam zur Seite geschoben. Den Fuß hatte er nicht weggestoßen. Das andauernde Reiben gegen die Rückseite seines Knies und der Wade. Remus war zu schwach gewesen, um es von sich zu stoßen.

Remus nickte als Reaktion auf Betreuer Liam. Langsam. „Er sagte etwas … über die Widerherstellung ´verlorener Männlichkeit´?"

Betreuer Liam lächelte erleichtert und es verwandelte sich in etwas Echtes.

„Das ist richtig, Remus. Schau, die Gefühle, die du für andere Männer entwickelst, rühren nur daher, dass du dich nicht männlich genug fühlst. Hier im SSA-Rehabilitations-Camp helfen wir dir, durch mehrere verschiedene Methoden, diese Männlichkeit wiederzufinden: Sport, Theatertherapie, Studium des gesprochenen Wortes und – wie du heute Abend sehen wirst – durch die Übertragung der männlichen Berührung."

Liam drehte sich zu zwei Jungen um, die an seiner Seite standen. „Lucius? John? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr zwei Remus eine Möglichkeit demonstriert, Männlichkeit auf einen Partner zu übertragen?"

„_Luscious Lucius." (A/N: Im Deutschen wäre der Spruch untergegangen. Luscious=Lecker)_

Sirius´ Atem war heiß und überraschend an Remus´ Ohr. Sich zu Sirius´ umdrehend, um ihn ansehen zu können, erhielt er ein Augenbrauenwackeln und ein Kopfnicken. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die beiden Jungen. Eine dunkle Ecke seines Kopfes stimmte Sirius zu - Lucius war sehr _luscoius._

Der blonde Junge – Lucius – saß zusammen mit dem brünetten Jungen am Boden – John. Betreuer Liam wies sie alle an, sich zu setzen, also folgte Remus der Bitte – und wich mit vorsichtigen winden in letzter Sekunde Sirius´ Versuch aus, ihn in seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Sirius zog einen Schmollmund, rutschte näher und stieß ihre Knie aneinander. Remus beschloss, ihm den kleinen Kontakt zu lassen – nur um Sirius zu beschwichtigen, natürlich. Er würde den anderen Jungen eigentlich nicht berühren. Natürlich nicht.

Zu Remus´ Erstaunen setzte Lucius sich hinter John und spreizte die Beine, damit John zwischen ihnen sitzen konnte. Als sie eng beieinander saßen, schlang Lucius seine Arme um John und presste ihn fest an sich. Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Mund offen stand. _Das _wurde nicht als _schwul_ angesehen?

Betreuer Liam sagte etwas und Remus beeilte sich, sich zu konzentrieren.

„ – was wir die ´Motorrad-Position´ nennen. Lucius sendet seine Männlichkeit durch die bestätigende, maskuline Berührung an John. Gleich werden sie tauschen und der Prozess beginnt von Neuem."

Zögerlich hob Remus die Hand. „Wie … also … wie funktioniert das?"

Betreuer Liams Grinsen verrutschte etwas. „Was meinst du?"

„Naja …" Sirius´ Knie war warm an Remus´ Bein. Er versuchte seinen Mut nicht dem aufdringlichen Jungen neben sich zuzuschreiben. „Naja, abgesehen davon, dass sie sich umarmen…" Lucius nahm seine Arme abrupt von John und sie rutschten auseinander. Remus glaubte, bei beiden eine versteckte Erektion zu bemerken, als sie ihre Plätze auf dem Boden einnahmen. „Wenn Lucius hier ist, weil er seine Männlichkeit verloren hat und John hier ist, weil er seine verloren hat, woher sollen wir sie dann kriegen?"

Der Rest der anderen Jungen starrten Remus mit einem Hauch von Ehrfurcht an, während Liams Gesicht wütender und wütender wurde. „Ich meine, wenn wir alle auf einer Männlichkeitsskala von null bis zehn mit einer null hier ankommen, dann geben wir nichts ab und erhalten auch nichts. Selbst, wenn wir alle fünf ´Maskulinspunkte´ hätten und wir die Positionen tauschen würden, bekommt man nur das zurück, es ist das Gleiche wie am Anfang. Es ist ein geschlossener Kreis. Man kann in einem geschlossenen Kreis nichts gewinnen."

Neben ihm stieß Sirius einen triumphierenden Jubelschrei aus, schlang seine Arme um Remus´ Schultern und zog ihn nah heran. Remus schluckte hart und versuchte, sich nicht in Sirius´ Umarmung zu lehnen. Er entzog sich ihr aber auch nicht weg.

Liam löste den Blick kurz von Remus und gestikulierte ein paar Camp Betreuern, die an einer Wand der Hütte lehnten. Einer kam herüber und Betreuer Liam führte ihn zu Remus und Sirius.

„Bringe diese beiden zu ihrer Hütte. Diese _Rückfaller _müssen Bibelsätze schreiben, bis das Licht gelöscht wird. Angefangen mit Leviticus achtzehn." Der letzte Satz richtete sich direkt an Remus und Sirius.

Remus blinzelte mit offenem Mund, Sirius´ Arme noch schwer auf seinen Schultern spürend.

„A-a-aber … Ich wollte nicht … ich möchte einfach verstehen, wie es funktioniert! Ich versuche nicht-"

Sirius prustete praktisch in Remus´ Ohr, bevor er ihn auf seine Füße zog.

„Oh nein, Remi-dear. Du hast ihre Methoden hinterfragt. Das macht dich genauso zu einem Rückfaller, wie mich hinreißend."

Remus versuchte ein zweites Mal zu protestieren, stattdessen wurde er von Sirius und dem namenlosen Betreuer, den Liam beauftragt hatte, sie zu ihrer Hütte zu begleiten, weggezogen.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten fand er sich mit Sirius in der Hütte eingesperrt wieder, eine Bibel in den Händen und mehrere Blatt Papier auf den zwei kleinen Tischen, die ihren Platz an der Hüttenwand innehatten. Remus starrte mit leerem Ausdruck auf die Bibel in seinen Händen.

Neben ihm war Sirius alles andere als unentschlossen indem was er tun würde. Er warf seine Bibel auf den Schreibtisch, kletterte auf sein Bett und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Remus stand in der Mitte des Raumes, zögernd, ob er sich wirklich hinsetzen und die Bibelverse schreiben oder es sich mit einem Stück Schokolade auf seinem Bett gemütlich machen und einen Versuch starten sollte, zu schlafen.

Sirius entschied – natürlich –für ihn. Mit einer bedächtig, heißblütigen Anmut, die kein Teenager besitzen sollte, wandte er sich an Remus, ein stilles Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Willst du ein bisschen männliche Berührungstherapie hier drin ausprobieren?"

Seine Hand umfasste weiterhin die Zigarette, als er auf das Bett klopfte und langsam über die Laken strich.

Remus wusste, dass es eine furchtbare Idee war. Absolut, ohne jedweden Zweifel, _wusste_ er, dass er nur auf das Bett steigen und Sirius umarmen wollte, weil er sich von ihm angezogen fühlte.

_Aber was, wenn es funktioniert?_, wisperte eine winzige Ecke seines Gehirns.

Er hatte seinen Eltern versprochen, alles zu versuchen, um geheilt zu werden und alles zu tun, was die Betreuer vorschlugen. Vielleicht half das Teilen der Männlichkeit ja wirklich? Durch eine Art … exponentielle Entwicklungs … Dings?

Mit skeptischer Miene setze er sich zu Sirius aufs Bett. „Ich weiß, was du versuchst", grummelte er.

Sirius´ Arme und Beine schlangen sich schnell um ihn, zogen ihn eine sanftere Umarmung, als Remus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht, dass er sich überhaupt vorgestellt hatte, wie Sirius´ Umarmung sich anfühlen könnte.

„Ich versuche bloß, meine maskuline Energie in dir zu versprühen." Sirius´ Atem kribbelte an seinem Ohr. Einen Moment später spürte er die schwache Berührung durch Sirius´ Lippen. „Willst du meine maskuline Energie etwa nicht tief in dir?"

Empört und verärgert versuchte Remus sich aus der Umarmung zu ziehen. „Okay, verzieh dich."

Hinter ihm lachte Sirius und schnappte nach den fliehenden Gliedmaßen, versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Hey, hey! Komm schon! Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. Entspann dich."

Zunehmend entspannte Remus sich, angelehnt an Sirius, bis sie so ineinander verschlungen wieder bequem saßen. „Das fühlt sich … gut an."

Remus spannte sich plötzlich an. „Soll es sich gut anfühlen?"

„Absoluter Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst." Sirius´ Lippen waren nun an Remus´ Nacken, das Kinn ruhte auf Remus´ Schulter. „Meine Eltern schieben mich hier jedes Jahr nach Schuljahresende ab. Wurde bis jetzt noch nicht auf magische Weise geheilt. Will immer noch mit Jungs vögeln."

Remus drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig. „Du klingst aber auch nicht so, als hättest du es jemals versucht. Möglicherweise … wenn du es mehr versuchen würdest … keine Jungen mehr in Badezimmern aufreißen würdest …"

Sirius stupste spöttisch mit seinem Kopf gegen Remus´ Nacken. „Ja, richtig. Aber wie soll ich dann das Geld für Zigaretten auftreiben?"

Eine Pause entstand, als Remus über eine Antwort nachdachte, die nicht „Hör auf zu rauchen" hieß. Sein Kopf driftete ab und erst da begann Remus zu realisieren, dass Sirius sacht seinen Nacken küsste und darüber leckte. Verdrießlich musste er feststellen, dass sein Körper es sehr wohl bemerkte hatte, während sein Kopf abgelenkt war.

„Ich … Ich muss …" Er riss sich von Sirius los, hechtete nahezu auf sein eigenes Bett und warf die Decke über sich. Sirius lachte hinter ihm.

„Oh, komm schon, Remus! Es ist doch bloß ein bisschen Spaß!"

Doch Remus schüttelte böse den Kopf, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und kreuzte straff seine Beine. „Dich kümmert es vielleicht nicht, Sirius, aber mich. Ich bin hergekommen, um kuriert zu werden."

Remus konnte die Veränderung in Sirius´ Verhalten spüren, bevor der Junge überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Der Geruch der Zigarette löste sich auf, worauf Remus schloss, dass er den verbrennenden Glimmstängel aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.

„Schön. Sei dein eigener Fall. Aber wenn du es leid bist, es mit der Hand zu machen und in einer Woche einen richtigen Stoß brauchst, dann such nicht nach mir."

Damit machte Sirius die Nachttischlampe aus. Remus brauchte eine weitere Stunde, um einschlafen zu können.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gehört ´leider´ alles J.K. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnung: Erwähnung von Prostitution

3. Kapitel

Remus erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem leisen Kratzen auf Holz. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte auf das Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er feststellte, dass es noch nicht einmal dämmerte. Der Himmel war heller als bei Nacht – kurz vor Anbruch der Dämmerung. Dennoch war es gerade hell genug, um die Wand wenige Zentimeter vor seiner eigenen Nase zu erkennen.

Vorsichtig lauschte Remus auf die Geräusche, die von Sirius herrührten, als er sein geheimes Versteck wieder verschloss. Kurz hörte man das Klirren von Münzen in einer Hosentasche, dann Socken, die in Turnschuhe schlüpften. Einen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und wieder geschlossen. Erst dann setzte Remus sic h auf und spähte aus dem Fenster. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen vermummten Sirius, der geschwind aus dem Camp stapfte, in den Wald hinein. Remus brauchte keine zwei Sekunden, um sich zu entscheiden, ihm zu folgen, sich anzuziehen und aus der Hütte zu schlüpfen.

Es war noch viel Zeit bis zum Weckruf um sieben Uhr, das Camp lag ruhig und schlafend da. Remus hielt den Atem an, als er an der Hütte der Betreuer vorbeischlich, aber es war nicht ein einziger Ton von innen zu hören. Einmal in den Wäldern angekommen wurde Remus unvorsichtiger, vertraute darauf, dass die morgendlichen Geräusche der Vögel und Insekten das Knirschen seiner Schuhe überdecken würden.

Nach circa einem halben Kilometer hielt Sirius an, seinen Kopf leicht neigend, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wenn du mir schon folgst, können wir auch zusammen gehen. Komm her."

Ohne Sirius´ Ankündigung zu hinterfragen, joggte Remus die letzten Meter und schloss zu ihm auf. Die Jungen marschierten weiter. Remus inspizierte seine Fingernägel, während sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen, Sirius hatte seine Hände tief in die Hosentaschen geschoben.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, die unangenehm bedrückende Stille brechen zu müssen. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht in irgendwelchen Ärger gerätst."

Sirius schnaubte, aber zumindest schien durch die Lüge seine Laune wieder zu steigen. Er hob den Kopf ein Stück, blasse graue Augen warfen ihm unter der Kapuze einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sicher, Remus. Erregender Gedanken, mich mit einem Kerl zu erwischen, was?"

Remus wurde feuerrot, duckte seinen Kopf von Sirius´ wissenden Blick weg.

„Ich pass bloß auf dich auf. Sie sagten, ich würde Ärger kriegen, wenn ich dich nicht kontrollieren kann."

„In dem Fall solltest du dich lieber dran gewöhnen, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

Remus wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern und so verfielen sie wieder ins Schweigen. Langsam begannen die Vögel zu erwachen; zwitscherten und machten sonstigen Lärm. Die Zikaden summten, als die Sonne aufging und die dunklen Schatten des Waldes vertrieb. Die Geräusche des lebenden Waldes milderte die Stille zwischen den Jungen und machte sie erträglicher.

Nach einem weiteren Kilometer begann Remus, sich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn sie noch weiter gingen, würden sie nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein, wenn die Betreuer aufwachten. Gerade als er den Mumm aufbringen wollte, Sirius seine Bedenken mitzuteilen, stoppte der andere Junge und legte die Hände um seinen Mund.

„Aroooo!"

Remus blinzelte überrascht bei dem Heulen, aber bevor er fragen konnte, was dahinter steckte, ertönte ein antwortendes Heulen direkt hinter der nächsten Erhöhung. Sirius grinste und lief zielbewusst los.

Bevor sie den obersten Punkt des Hügels überhaupt erreicht hatten, erschien ein zerzauster, schwarzer Haarschopf. Rasch folgte ein bebrillter Junge, der, dem Aussehen nach, im selben Alter wie Sirius und Remus war. Kurz darauf erschien ein zweiter Junge neben ihm, blond und etwas dicker, keuchend, als er die Spitze des Hügels erreichte.

„Oi, du Hund! Wie geht´s unserer Camp-Schwuchtel?"

Sirius lachte. „Besser als ein Fußballcamp-Champion. Bist es noch nicht Leid, deinen Arsch hinzuhalten?"

Der andere Junge lachte und umarmte Sirius stürmisch, bevor er ihn wieder von sich stieß und versuchte Sirius einen freundlichen Schmatzer aufzudrücken, aus welchem dieser sich aber rechtzeitig winden konnte.

„ Bis jetzt noch nicht, das weißt du. Stell Peter die gleiche Frage und vielleicht bekommst du ein ´Ja´ als Antwort."

Remus betrachtete die beiden Jungen, das kleine Aufflackern von Eifersucht ignorierend, als er sah, wie nahe Sirius dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen stand. Den Arm noch immer um den Hintern des noch namenlosen Jungens geschlungen, drehte Sirius sich wieder zu Remus um. Sein Grinsen wurde augenblicklich wilder, als er anscheinend den bestimmten Ausdruck in Remus´ Augen bemerkte.

„Eifersüchtig, lieber Remus?"

Den Kopf gesenkt, konzentrierte Remus sich darauf, in den Kieselsteinen am Boden herum zu stochern.

„Ist nicht meine Sache, mit wem du zu tun hast."

Der andere Junge machte ein abstoßendes Geräusch und Remus´ Augen blitzten auf, um zu sehen, wie er sich von Sirius wegschob, der wohl die Absicht hatte, ihn auf die Seite seines Gesichtes zu küssen. „Bäh! Verzieh dich, du alte Lady! Igitt!"

Sirius lachte, gab es letztendlich auf und schenkte Remus wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Keine Sorge, love. James ist nicht schwul. Genauso wenig wie Pete. Du hast keinerlei Konkurrenz für ein Stück meines hinreißenden Arsches." Prompt drehte er sich um und wackelte mit seinem Hintern vor Remus herum, platzierte ihn praktisch bereits in seinem Schoß.

Es war nicht einfach für Remus, das Lächeln beizubehalten und Sirius gleichzeitig weg zu schupsen.

„Lass es", murmelte er, der Protest scheiterte jedoch kläglich an der mangelnden Überzeugungskraft. Er ignorierte den vielsagenden Blick, den Sirius mit James tauschte.

„Wie geht´s mit Evans voran?"

James wurde prompt von den Ohrläppchen bis über den Nacken tiefrot. Remus sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis Peter einschritt und erklärte: „Evans ist Lily Evans. Sie geht in das Sommercamp für Mädchen, gleich auf der anderen Seite des Flusses."

Sirius machte Rehaugen und faltete seine Hände melodramatisch über seinem Herzen. „Sie ist James´ _einzig wahre Liiiebe_!"

Remus zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln, während James Sirius einen halbherzigen Schups gab. Prompt ergab sich eine Rauferei. Sirius schien der Sieger zu sein, er hielt James im Schwitzkasten. Der Dunkelhaarige schrie so lange „Sirius ist mein König! Sirius ist mein König!", bis Sirius ihn gehen ließ.

Ihr offensichtliches Begrüßungsritual schoben sie nun bei Seite und ließen sich zum Geschäft nieder. Ein unbestimmter Geldbetrag tauschte den Besitzer und James reichte Sirius mehrere Päckchen Zigaretten und Peter etwas, was ein Fingerhutvoll leichte Flüssigkeit zu sein schien.

Eine Zigarette steckte Sirius sich sofort an, seufzend blies er eine dicke Rauchwolke über ihre Köpfe hinweg. „Nichts ist wie die erste Zigarette am Morgen", murmelte er, das Gesicht nach unten geneigt. Er beugte sich leicht zur Seite, die Augen ein wenig auf Remus´ gerichtet. „Richtig?"

Remus hustete, um den Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht zu verstecken. „Weißt nicht", nuschelte er schließlich, in Mangel einer besseren Antwort.

James hatte offensichtlich Mitleid mit Remus und umfasste freundschaftlich seine Schulter.

„Er ist nicht leicht zu ertragen, oder?"

Remus grub seine Schuhspitze in den Sand und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sirius stupste ihn an die Schulter und sprach dann für ihn. „Hey, ich habe Remus schon zu meinem partner-in-crime gemacht. Er hat gestern die Methoden der ´maskulinen Berührungstherapie´ infrage gestellt und das an seinem ersten Tag im Camp."

James gackerte bei der Erwähnung der ´maskulinen Berührungstherapie´, riss Peter an sich und wickelte seine Arme um ihn. „Peter! Peter! Spürst du meine _maskuline Energie _durch dich fließen?"

Peter wand sich und lachte, schob sich scherzhaft an James. Remus beobachtete das Prozedere mit verblüffter Belustigung. Er hatte zuvor nie solche männlichen Freunde gehabt – welche, die sich berührten und bekämpften, egal, wie es möglicherweise wirken könnte. Das einzige Mal, das er körperlichen Kontakt mit einem anderen Jungen hatte, hatte ihr spielerisches Kämpfen zum Küssen geführt und dann … zur Bestrafung.

Er war überrascht, dass heterosexuelle Jungen sich so aufführen konnten. Er war überrascht, dass heterosexuelle Jungen Freunde von Schwulen sein konnten.

Sirius´ Blick schwankte ein wenig, sein Lächeln wurde weicher. Sein Arm berührte Remus´ Arm zärtlicher als die Male davor und ließ Remus seinen Blick auf ihn richten. „Hey. Du brauchst …"

Doch Remus schüttelte ihn ab, den Kopf abwendend. „Fertig? Wir müssen ins Camp zurück."

Sirius warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen kehrte er sich zu James und Peter um, gab beiden eine feste, männliche Umarmung, bevor er Remus auf die Schulter tippte.

„ In zwei Tagen, James?"

James hob eine Hand und die beiden Jungen marschierten zu ihrem eigenen Camp zurück.

Während des Rückwegs versuchte Remus krampfhaft zu ignorieren, wie ihre Schultern bei jedem Schritt vorsichtig aneinander stießen. Er wagte ein paar kleine Seitenblicke, nur um Sirius´ Blick auf den Boden gerichtet vorzufinden, oder zu sehen, wie er seine Zigarette an seine Lippen führte.

„Woher kennst du James?"

Sirius nahm einen langen Zug, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir gehen alle zusammen aufs Internat. James ist mein bester Freund. Als wir herausfanden, dass meine Eltern mich wieder her schicken, fand er das Fußballcamp hier in der Nähe. Er war bereits der Starspieler an unserer Schule, also war es einfach seine Eltern zu überzeugen, ihn über den Sommer her zu schicken. Auf dieses Weise kann er mir etwas aushelfen."

Er schnippte Asche von der Zigarettenspitze, dann zog er ein weiteres Mal daran.

„Also … ist das der Grund, warum du die Blowjobs machst? Und Handjobs und … was auch immer." Remus brach abrupt ab, als er darüber nachdachte, welche Arten von Service Sirius noch anbot. „Für Zigarettengeld?"

Sirius´ Augen glitten wieder zu Remus, sahen wieder weg, dann zuckte er unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Ja. Natürlich."

Auch wenn ihm Sirius´ Verhalten suspekt vorkam und er _wusste, _dass dies nicht der einzige Grund für Sirius´ … Prostitution … sein konnte, ließ Remus das Thema fallen. Er war nicht hier, um im den Leben des anderen Jungen zu stöbern.

Sie schlichen sich gerade rechtzeitig in ihre Hütte zurück, als die Betreuer mit ihren Weckrunden begannen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, gehört nur J.K. Rowling und der zauberhaften ´amuly´

Warnung: Keine

4. Kapitel

Ein Schweißtropen floss zickzackförmig Sirius´ Bein herunter, hinter seinem Knie entlang, glitt über die langen, mageren Muskeln seiner Wade und verschwand in seiner Socke. Ein weiterer Tropfen startete seine Reise vom Ursprung, der irgendwo unter der hellroten Sporthose lag, die er trug. Das Taillenband war einmal um sich selbst geschlungen und verkürzte die Hose, welche auf diese Weise noch höher auf den sinnlich entblößten Oberschenkeln saß. Das gelbe Unterhemd hatte er abgeschnitten und zeigte viel zu viel seiner Brust, Arme und Schlüsselbein. Ein weiterer Tropfen setzte sich in Gang und lief seine Kehle hinunter, hinein in die Senke seines hervorstehenden Schlüsselbeins.

Remus´ Mund stand offen. Seine Beine waren gestreckt, aber er hatte bereits einige Minuten zuvor vergessen, dass er damit beauftragt worden war, sich zu dehnen. Sein Kopf war irgendwo in Sirius´ Sporthosen verloren gegangen.

Ein Schlag schwarzen Haares und Aufblitzens grauer Augen, und er sah Sirius direkt ins Gesicht.

„Siehst du etwas, das dir gefällt?"

Remus fiel erschrocken rückwärts, die Beine in einem falschen Winkel verdrehend. Er stöhnte auf, griff sich an die Leistengegend, als die Sehnen heftig gegen die Überdehnung protestieren.

„Ärger mit der Leiste? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Remus krabbelte von Sirius´ helfenden Händen weg und zuckte zusammen, als er aufstand. „Es geht schon! Schon okay. Hab bloß … das Dehnen übertrieben …"

Sirius schnaubte, doch welche Antwort er auch immer hatte, sie wurde kurzerhand durch den Camp Betreuer, der für den Sport verantwortlich war – Camp Betreuerin Mitchell -, unterbrochen, indem er dreimal mit den Händen klatschte.

„Okay, Camper! Heute werden wir versuchen und es hoffentlich auch schaffen, unsere Männlichkeit durch den guten, gesunden Sport und Wettkampf zu verbessern. In eurem Leben müsst ihr lernen, wie man mit anderen zusammen, oder als einzelne Person arbeitet. Aus diesem Grund haben wir heute zwei verschiedene Sportarten auf dem Programm: Leichtathletik und Kricket.

Bei der Leichtathletik werdet ihr lernen, wie ihr eure kraftvollen, männlichen Körper als Werkzeug gegen andere Männer benutzt. Sie sind -"

Remus hatte abgeschaltet, als die Rede von ´kraftvollen, männlichen Körper´ war. Nun war alles, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte, der vornüber gebeugte, seine Zehen berührende Sirius.

Sein _Arsch … wie ein reifer Pfirsich … _

Remus schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und sah sich um. Die meisten der anderen Jungen schienen dieselben Gedanken wie Remus zu haben – Sirius war der Mittelpunkt vieler lustvoller Blicke, manche tauschten sie auch mit den anderen Jungen. Sirius schien als Einziger völlig ungerührt bei dem Anblick so vieler halbnackter Jungen, die ihn umgaben, da er seine Dehnübungen scheinbar ungerührt fortsetzte.

Sie teilten sich in vier Gruppen auf, eine für jede Spur der schmutzigen Laufbahn.

Sirius war direkt hinter ihm und Remus dachte bei sich, dass es vermutlich ein Segen war, da er so nicht zu offensichtlich auf ihn starren konnte – bis Sirius sich nach vorne beugte und in sein Ohr wisperte. Der überwältigende Geruch von Zigarettenrauch und Moschusschweiß ließ Remus´ Sicht kurzweilig verschwimmen.

„Bereit um deinen _kraftvollen, männlichen Körper _einzusetzen, Remus?"

Remus stieß Sirius´ seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Der Andere wechselte einfach auf die andere Seite und presste seinen Körper umso mehr an Remus´.

„Aber Remus-dear", winselte er, „ ich möchte sehen, wie du dein _Werkzeug_ an mir benutzt. Komm schon …"

„Remus! Du bist dran, los geht´s!"

Sirius wegstoßend trat Remus an die Linie und hockte sich in die Startposition. Er hörte Sirius´ anerkennenden Pfiff hinter sich und ignorierte ihn.

Er war zugegebenermaßen sehr gut im Laufen. Vielleicht … wenn er das Rennen gewann … würde Sirius möglicherweise …

Bei dem Startschuss des Camp Betreuers schoss Remus los wie eine Rakete. Für ein paar glückselige Sekunden konnte Remus sämtliche Gedanken an Sirius Black aus seinem Kopf verdrängen und sich ganz auf das Pumpen in seinen Beinen, das Bewegen der Arme und das Heben der Brust fokussieren.

Neun Sekunden später keuchte Remus mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Beste Zeit bis jetzt! Gut gemacht, Remus! So kannst du deine maskuline Energien bündeln."

Mit einer wendigen Bewegung schaffte Remus es, sich aus der schwitzigen Handfläche des Camp Betreuers, dessen Namen er noch immer nicht wusste, zu befreien. Waren sie ernsthaft alle so?

Ein paar Sekunden später passierte Sirius die Ziellinie innerhalb von weniger als zehn Sekunden – wenn auch nicht viel darunter.

Er strahlte Remus spielerisch an, schlang einen Arm um dessen Schulter und verpasste ihm in einer, auf gewisse Art und Weise, sanften Bewegung einen Faustschlag auf den Arm.

„Du bist ziemlich gut um Laufen, huh? Ich hatte erwartet, dass du zu müde bist."

Remus blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn bei der seltsamen Annahme. „Warum?"

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass es etwas mit ihrer Wanderung heute Morgen zu tun haben musste. „Ich muss auf der Farm jeden Tag lange Distanzen überbrücken, also war diese Wanderung heute Morgen -"

Doch Sirius sprach schon wieder, scheinbar ergriffen von seiner eigenen Pointe.

„Ich dachte du bist zu müde zum Laufen, seitdem du jede Nacht durch meine Träume wanderst."

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte Remus den gackernden Sirius ab. „Ehrlich, Sirius. Das war keine besondere Leistung."

Remus schluckte, als sie sich fürs nächste Rennen bereit machten. Sirius´ Augen hatten einen Schlafzimmerblick auf ihn gelegt: dunkel, rauchig und kräftig.

„Willst du sehen, wie leistungsfähig ich sein kann?"

„Remus! Komm her hier! Du hast einen Kilometer abzulaufen!"

Sirius´ unheilvolle Augen und Wimpern ignorierend, trat Remus abermals an die Startlinie. Dieses Mal hatte er mehrere wertvolle Minuten, in denen er seinen Kopf von Sirius freihalten und sich ganz auf sein Tempo besinnen konnte.

Nachdem er seinen Kilometer gelaufen war, stellte Remus sich an den Rand der Bahn, sah den anderen Jungen beim Rennen zu und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

Sirius rannte mit langen, beschwingten Schritten, dennoch war er nicht einmal annähernd so schnell wie Remus. Selbst wenn Sirius in Bewegung war, blieb er schön. Als er sich näherte und den Kreis umrundete, erkannte Remus ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht – als würden beim Laufen alle Sorgen und der Stress, den es in seinem Leben gab, von ihm abfallen. Er musste seine Meinung über die Betreuer wohl überdenken.

Was auch immer sie taten und für richtig hielten, Sport war definitiv die Art von Entlastung, die die Jungen brauchten. Besonders, wenn es Sirius dazu brachte, so unbekümmert und sorglos auszusehen.

Remus reichte Sirius einen Pappbecher Wasser, als er nach Beendigung seines Kilometers zu ihm herüber gejoggt kam.

„Was war deine Zeit?" Sirius schnappte nach Luft, nachdem er einen großen Schluck genommen hatte.

Remus riss seine Augen von Sirius´ Adamsapfel los. „Etwa Fünf Minuten, Dreißig Sekunden."

„Du Arsch!" Sirius lachte, gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Remus ließ ihn. Er war nur müde von dem Lauf. Sirius brauchte einfach jemanden, der ihn stützte.

„Ich hatte Sieben Minuten, Dreißig Sekunden! Wie kannst du so viel schneller sein?"

„Farmleben", murmelte Remus.

Mit einem ungläubigen Glucksen drückte Sirius sich von Remus weg. Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte Sirius den Kopf in den Nacken und kippte sich das restliche Wasser über sein Gesicht, Nacken und Brust. Einige Wassertropfen glitzerten im Sonnenlicht und rannen über Sirius´ reine Haut. Remus ließ sich hinreißen, nur für einen Moment.

„ – zeig´s dir jetzt. Im schlagen von Bälle mit Stöckern bin ich _Experte_."

Remus blinzelte, atmete mehrmals tief ein. Richtig. Als nächstes würden sie Kricket spielen. Er erlaubte einen grinsenden Sirius, ihn am Handgelenk zu packen und zum behelfsmäßigen Spielfeld hinüber zu ziehen.

Sirius _war _ein wesentlich besserer Kricketspieler, als Leichtathlet. Jedes Mal, wenn er am Zug war, spielte er den Ball weit nach vorne und sauste durch die Dreistäbe des Feldes. Remus war schon froh, wenn er den Ball überhaupt berührte.

Nach dem Spiel lagen sie sie ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Gras, tranken Wasser und bespritzen sich bei der Gelegenheit gegenseitig. Einen ausführlichen, bösartigen Strahl kalten Wassers, der die Vorderseite seines T-Shirts durchnässte, verursacht durch einen gackernden Sirius später, warf Remus ein Bein über ihn, um ihn am Boden halten zu können.

„Bleib unten!", lachte er. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum James dich einen alten Hund nennt. Wirklich, er sollte dich lieber einen räudigen Köter nennen."

Sirius lachte und beugte sich in einem halbherzigen Versuch sich zu befreien, gegen Remus´ Knie. „Ich bin reinrassig, vielen Dank auch. Du bist der Köter."

„Sirius! Remus! Unerlaubter Kontakt!"

Ohne zu zögern nahm Remus sein Bein von Sirius weg. „Ich … Ich meinte nicht …"

„Hey, hey." Sirius´ Berührung war schleichend und unmöglich von den Betreuern zu sehen, die am Rand des Spielfelds patrollierten. Es war eine bloße Liebkosung von Fingerkuppen auf der Innenseite von Remus´ Handgelenk. „Diese Kerle sind alle Arschlöcher."

Remus entspannte sich in der Berührung, seine Finger strichen als Zeichen von einvernehmlicher Bestätigung behutsam über Sirius´.

„Yeah, Yeah."

Er ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite rollen, betrachtete Sirius durch leicht schielende Augen. Der Zwischenfall vom vorherigen Dehnen fiel ihm wieder ein: Sirius´ Unbefangenheit, während die anderen Jungen hungrig zusahen.

„Wie kommt es … Ich meine, eben … Ich …"

Unter Sirius´ Grinsen fühlte Remus sich noch unbehaglicher. Sirius´ Augen wurden weicher und er verstärkte den Druck auf Remus´ Handgelenk.

„Was auch immer es ist, ich habe es entweder bereits gehört oder es selbst ausprobiert. Nichts, was du sagst, wird mich schocken."

Offenbar bemerkend, wie nett er klang, drehte er sich weg und meinte spöttisch: „Ich meine, bin schließlich schon lange genug _hier._"

Mit Sirius´ Ermutigung versuchte Remus es ein zweites Mal.

„Eben, während wir uns gedehnt haben und Betreuer Mitchell geredet hat … haben alle Jungs geguckt. Weißt schon. Auf die anderen Jungs."

Sirius´ Lächeln war nicht spöttisch, doch versteckte er das anzügliche Grinsen auch nicht, dass sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen bildete.

„Hast du geguckt?"

Remus entschied sich, die Taktik zu ändern und zwang sich, in Sirius´ stechende, graue Augen zu blicken.

„Wäre ich hier, wenn nicht?"

Sirius´ Finger legten sich um Remus´ Handgelenk, umhüllten es diesmal völlig, sein Daumen strich langsam über die blassen Venen unter der Haut.

„Du willst also wissen, warum ich nicht jeden, der in meinem Blickfeld lag, mit den Augen gefickt habe?"

Remus machte ein leises, zustimmendes Geräusch.

„Weil ich nur Augen für dich habe, Remus-dear."

Remus wollte sich aus Sirius´ Griff winden, wurde aber zurückgehalten.

„_Echte _Antwort, Sirius."

Sirius nickte, den Blick auf Remus´ Handgelenk gerichtet. Er sprach, ohne etwas schön zu reden.

„Weil ich wirklich Sex habe." Remus runzelte die Stirn, Sirius sprach weiter. „Schau, ich muss nicht mehr herumsitzen und andere Jungs _sehnsuchtsvoll Angaffen, _seitdem ich wirklich in Aktion bin. Und ich fühl mich verdammt noch mal nicht schuldig, es zu kriegen."

Remus ließ sich dies einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. „Also ist die Lösung um schwul zu sein, ist, was mit einem Kerl zu haben?"

„Interessiert?"

Mit einem undefinierbaren Kichern schupste Remus Sirius von sich, der sich wiederrum auf ihn rollte und versuchte, ihn auf die Seite seines Gesichts zu küssen.

Keine Sekunde später kamen zwei Camp Betreuer auf sie zu gestürmt und rissen die zwei Jungen auseinander. Sie wurden angewiesen, zwei weitere Seiten der Bibel abzuschreiben und noch vor dem Abendessen abzugeben.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Besitz von J.K. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnung: Prostitution, nicht jugendfreie Blowjobs

**Rating: PG-17**

**

* * *

**

Ein herzliches Hallo an all die stillen Mitleser ;p

Über ein klitzekleines Review würde ich mich wirklich, wirklich freuen ;)

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel und schon mal fröhliche Weihnachten, da ich vermutlich davor kein Kapitel mehr einstellen werde.

Feiert alle schön, lasst euch den Braten (oder was ich immer ihr leckeres futtert) schmecken und freut euch über ganz viele Geschenke!

Eure Coja

* * *

5. Kapitel

Remus seufzte und legte seinen Stift zur Seite.

Er lugte hinüber zu Sirius, der seinen Kopf lässig auf einer Hand abgestützt hatte und mit der anderen gemächlich abschrieb.

„Warum machst du die Strafarbeit heute eigentlich?"

Sirius´ Kopf rollte zur Seite, bis er Remus betrachten konnte.

„Weil sie mir sonst mit Toilettenpflicht drohen und ich weiß, was ich in diesen Badezimmern getrieben habe. Ich möchte definitiv nicht derjenige sein, der sie sauber macht."

Mit einem Stöhnen legte auch er seinen Stift beiseite und sah unheilvoll zu Remus.

„Aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, würde ich töten für eine Zigarette. Und die Badezimmer. Sehen wir uns beim Essen?"

Remus grummelte als Bestätigung, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sirius sich eine Zigarette schnappte, sie anzündete und ging. Sofort blickten Remus aus dem Fenster und folgte ihm mit den Augen, wie er sich auf den Weg zu den Badezimmern machte. Ein weiterer Junge schlug dieselbe Richtung ein.

Remus senkte den Blick zurück auf das Papier vor ihm.

Sirius war nicht beim Abendessen. Sirius war nicht beim Essen und Remus fühlte sich seltsam verlassen. Sein Fuß zuckte nervös unter dem Tisch.

Ein paar Jungen versuchten, mit ihm zu reden, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, war, der durch Abwesenheit glänzende Sirius.

Erst, als einer der Jungen kichernd anmerkte: „Sieht aus, als wäre Luscious heute nicht hungrig gewesen", und ein anderer Junge antwortete: „Zumindest nicht auf etwas zu essen", setzte er sich aufrecht hin und blickte hektisch umher.

Sie hatten Recht. Lucius war nirgends zu sehen, ebenso wenig wie Sirius.

Remus stieß den Tisch praktisch um, als er aufsprang.

„Ich … krank …", verkündete er.

Die anderen Jungen schenkten ihm kaum einen spärlichen zweiten Blick, während er sein Tablett in der dazugehörigen Ablage verstaute und zu den Toiletten eilte.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand Remus die Toiletten leer vor, daneben stand nur ein einziger Camp Betreuer.

Wenn Sirius aufgrund des Betreuers nicht hier war, hatte Remus keine Ahnung, welchen Ort er sich stattdessen ausgesucht haben könnte.

Weil er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte und erst recht nicht in den Speisesaal zurückkehren wollte, beschloss Remus, in die Hütte zurück zu kehren. Irgendwann würde auch Sirius dort wieder auftauchen.

Tiefversunken in den Gedanken an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, öffnete Remus die Tür zu seiner Hütte.

Innendrin war Sirius. Sirius und Lucius. Auf Sirius´ Bett. Sirius auf den Knien, Mund und Hände umhüllten Lucius´ …

Remus wusste, er sollte sich bewegen oder etwas sagen oder einfach gehen oder _irgendetwas _zu tun, anstatt da zu stehen und auf Lucius zu starren, der auf dem Bett lag, den Kopf zurück geworfen, den Mund vor Genuss weit offen, sein blondes Haar klebte an der Seite seines Gesichts.

Sirius´ dunkler Haarschopf bewegte sich rhythmisch und Remus erblich bei dem pornografisch schlürfenden Geräuschen, die seine Ohren erreichten.

Obwohl Remus´ sich nicht erinnern konnte, musste er wohl ein Geräusch gemacht haben, da Lucius´ Augen aufflogen und Sirius träge den Kopf hob und sich zur Tür umdrehte.

Als seine Augen auf Remus trafen, bröckelte seine sorgfältige Maske aus Ungeniertheit und Frechheit und sein Mund fiel auf. Der Mund, der nur Sekunden zuvor geschlossen war um Lucius´…

Bevor Remus auch nur eine Bewegung machen konnte, hatte Lucius seinen Hosen hochgezogen und war an ihm vorbei gerast, hinaus in die Abendluft.

Sirius und Remus waren allein in ihrer Hütte, beide mit aufgesperrten Mündern und unfähig, wegzuschauen.

Sirius fand zuerst seine Fassung wieder und krabbelte zu der Kante seines Bettes.

„Remus, hör zu, es tut mir Leid, dass ich es hier gemacht habe. Der Betreuer hat die Badezimmer bewacht und Lucius brauchte es unbedingt, er hat mir das Doppelte angeboten. Ich dachte, du würdest noch mindestens zehn Minuten beim Essen sein und bis dahin wären wir fertig gewesen …"

Remus hörte nicht eins der Worte, die Sirius sagte. Sein Blick hing auf Sirius´ Lippen: diese geschwollenen, roten Lippen. Diese Lippen hatten gerade … waren gerade …

Zwei Schritte und er war in Sirius´ Armen, schupste ihn nach hinten auf´ s Bett. Es gab einen Moment der Verwirrung, als Remus seine Lippen auf Sirius´ presste, doch augenblicklich öffnete Sirius sie und gewährte ihm Einlass.

Ihre Zungen verwickelten sich ineinander, Remus fand sich selbst am Rande eines Schluchzers wieder. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so _richtig. _

Bevor er realisierte, was passierte, wurde Remus auf den Rücken gedreht, Sirius´ Beine drückten seine eigenen auseinander. Sein T-Shirt verschwand, ebenso wie seine Jeans. Sirius küsste sich seinen Weg an Remus´ Körper herunter, setzte ihn in Flammen, biss und leckte seine Brustwarzen, die Rippen, den Nabel.

Als Sirius´ Mund endlich Remus´ angeschwollenen Schwanz erreichte, brauchte er nur einmal mit der Zunge über die Spitze zu fahren, bevor Remus kam, härter als bei jedem schuldigen, nächtlichen Wichsens.

Langsam klarten seine Sinne auf. Das Erste, was Remus bewusst wahrnahm, war das Knarren von Sirius´ Bett. Blinzelnd sammelte Remus langsam die nötige Kraft, um aufzusehen.

Sirius zuckte wie wahnsinnig, als er sich selbst befriedigte, seine freie Hand grub sich tief genug in Remus´ Bein, um einen blauen Fleck zu hinterlassen. Einen Moment später versteifte sich sein ganzer Körper, seinem Mund entwich ein sanfter Aufschrei, dann ergoss er sich.

Der Anblick von Sirius, wie er übersprudelnd zwischen seinen Fingern kam, brachte Remus zurück in die Realität und er krabbelte von Sirius weg. Die Muskeln noch voller Müdigkeit von seinem Orgasmus, runzelte Sirius die Stirn, während Remus seine Hose und T-Shirt wieder anzog.

„Remi … warte … warte …"

„Nein!"

Remus´ Gesicht brannte. Nein, sein ganzer _Körper_ brannte noch wie Feuer von Sirius´ Berührungen. Aber es sollte nicht sein, _er_ sollte nicht so sein oder sich so fühlen wegen dieses Jungen …

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den letzten Teil laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis Sirius das Wort ergriff, die Hand zur Beschwichtigung ausgestreckt.

„Nein, Remus, hör´ zu, es ist in Ordnung. Jeder, der sagt, dass das falsch ist, versteht es einfach nicht. Hör mal …"

„Geh weg von mir! Geh weg!"

Remus schlug Sirius´ Hand weg, trat einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über die Bettkante rückwärts auf sein Bett.

„Ich kann nicht … _so _sein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es verflucht noch mal krank ist!"

Remus rang nach Luft, kugelte sich in der möglichst weit entferntesten Ecke seines Bettes zusammen.

Sirius starrte ihn mit weit aufgesperrten Augen an, sein erschöpfter Schwanz ruhte sichtbar für die ganze Welt auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Er nahm seinen Blick weg.

„Es ist _falsch_, Sirius. Hast du mal auf die Bibelverse geachtet, die wir abgeschrieben haben. Gott wollte nicht, dass wir so sind. Die verfluchte _Biologie _wollte nicht, dass wir so sind. Du glaubst wirklich, dass wir dafür gemacht sind, unsere Schwänze in irgendwelche Ärsche zu schieben?"

Sirius öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Remus schnitt ihm das Wort mit einem hitzigen Blick ab.

„Ich will es nicht hören, Sirius. Ich bin hier, um_ geheilt_ zu werden. Also hör auf, zu versuchen, mit mir zu vögeln."

Wütend sprang Sirius auf und zog seine Jeans mit einem Ruck hoch.

„_Ich _vögel mit _dir_? Ich glaube, es war andersrum, _Remus-dear_."

Die letzten Worte waren ein spöttisches Schnarren. Remus ignorierte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft bei der veränderten Form des vorherigen Kosenamens verkrampfte.

„Wenn du wieder klar denken kannst, kannst du ja wieder zu mir kommen. Oh, und keine Sorge." Sirius lehnte sich nah heran, zwang Remus nach hinten zu rutschen, bis er an die Wand stieß. „Keine Bezahlung nötig, dieses Mal."

Die Tür schlug hinter Sirius zu und Tränen begannen Remus´ Gesicht herunter zu fließen.

Er schniefte, wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg. Sirius war ein _Junge. _Er hatte eine Menge Gründe, _nicht_ zu weinen.

Den stechenden Schmerz der Sorge um Sirius, der des Nachts alleine im Wald herum lief, ignorierend, kroch Remus zu der Ecke seines Bettes, grabschte nach seinem Rucksack, kramte etwas darin und förderte schließlich eine Tafel Schokolade zu Tage. Mit einem weiteren Schniefen biss er in die Tafel und wusch den Geschmack von Sirius´ Lippen von seinen eigenen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Alles nur geliehen von J.K. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnung: Keine

* * *

So, pünktlich direkt nach Weihnachten kommt das nächste Kapitel.

Reviews sind noch immer herzlich willkommen :)

* * *

6. Kapitel

Remus erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr langsam und völlig gerädert. Blinzelt blickte er in das dämmernde Licht. Der Geschmack von alter Schokolade war noch in seinem Mund und auf den Lippen. Er kräuselte die Nase und wälzte sich herum, als er das ausrangierte Schokoladenpapier, das das Bett übersäte, bemerkte.

Hinter ihm hörte er Sirius in der Hütte rumoren, achtete aber nicht darauf.

Allein der Gedanke an Sirius machte ihn krank: Als wolle er sich erbrechen, oder seinen Mund mit Bleiche auswaschen oder – noch besser - gleich den ganzen Körper.

Auf gar keinen Fall würde er ihm eher ins Gesicht sehen, als es sein musste. Es gab keinen Grund, dass Remus an die grausame Schande dessen, was er nur wenige Stunden zuvor getan hatte, erinnert wurde.

Nach fünf Minuten spürte Remus, wie Sirius stoppte und sich zu ihm umwandte. Es gab einen Moment, in dem Remus seine Augen schloss und sich absolut sicher war, _fühlen _zu können, wie Sirius´ Hand direkt über der Decke schwebte, darum flehte, seine Schulter oder Arm zu berühren.

Doch dann verflog die Empfindung und Remus hörte leise Schritte auf dem Boden, bis die Tür zu schwang und es wieder still wurde.

Erst da schlug Remus die Decke zurück, lag ausgestreckt in der warmen Morgenluft.

Er ignorierte seine morgendliche Erektion, obwohl er sie schwer und hart zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Es wusste, es wäre ihm nicht möglich, sich jetzt einen runter zu holen, ohne an Sirius´ Zunge zu denken und Hände und _Lippen _… also ließ er es.

Rasch zog er sich an – er zog eine Grimasse, als seine Erektion an der Jeans entlang schrapte – und joggte vor dem Frühstück, in der Hoffnung, sein Blut würde in andere Regionen seines Körpers gepumpt werden und so seinen verfluchten Penis in Ruhe lassen.

Beim Frühstück wich Remus geflissentlich Sirius Hundeaugen aus und ignorierte sein nicht wirklich subtiles Winken, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Stattdessen saß er so weit wie nur möglich weg, drehte dem Rest des Speisesaals den Rücken zu.

Wenn er Sirius nur _umgehen_ könnte, ihn nicht zu lange ansehen könnte, vielleicht würden seine Gefühle dann vergehen. Oder zumindest _abgeschwächt werden. _

So vertieft, wie Remus in sein fettiges Frühstück war und sich zwang, _nicht _an Sirius zu denken, fiel Remus der andere Junge nicht auf, der auf ihn zukam, bis er einen harten Schlag auf seinen Rücken bekam.

Remus fiel nach vorne und konnte nur knapp verhindern, dass er vornüber nähere Bekanntschaft mit seinem Teller machte.

„Remus! Steh auf!"

Schockiert flog Remus in seinem Sitz herum, sein Gesicht auf Höhe des Nabels eines zornigen Lucius.

Schnell stand er auf und brachte sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem anderen Jungen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir meine Hure zu stehlen? Ich habe gutes Geld für den Blowjob gestern bezahlt", zischte Lucius.

Remus spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden, aber schaffte es, eine Antwort zu stammeln.

„Ich habe niemanden _gestohlen_. Ich bin bloß in meine Hütte gegangen; Ich wohne dort auch. Es ist nicht Sirius´ privates … Bordell!"

Überraschend musste er feststellen, dass seine perfekt nachvollziehbare, sinnvolle Erklärung Lucius nicht abzuhalten schien. Wenn überhaupt möglich, machte es ihn noch wütender.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, was ihr getan habt, nachdem ich weg war."

Ein gemeines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lucius´ dünnen Lippen ab.

„Ich war kaum aus der Tür, als du _fertig _warst."

Remus spürte Panik in ihm hochkriechen und sah sich hektisch nach einem Camp Betreuer um, der ihn schützen könnte. Sie waren so schnell darin, Sirius und ihn zu trennen, als sie ´unerlaubten Kontakt´ hatten, doch jetzt, wo Lucius praktisch kurz davor war, ihn zu verprügeln, schienen sie völlig unbeeindruckt.

Ein Schweif schwarzen Haares fing Remus´ Aufmerksamkeit aus dem Augenwinkel und plötzlich war dort Sirius, der Lucius mit fliegenden Fäusten auf den Boden drückte.

„Du hälst deinen schwanzlutschenden Mund, Lucius!"

Remus konnte nichts tun, außer zuzusehen, wie Sirius seine Worte mit jedem gezielten Schlag auf Lucius´ Kinn unterstrich.

„Du verflucht hübscher Junge würdest einen Mann nicht erkennen, wenn er sich in deinen Arsch schieben würde!"

_Das _schien die Aufmerksamkeit der Betreuer auf sich zu ziehen, denn in einer Sekunde waren zwei Männer bei ihnen und zogen einen noch immer tretenden und fluchenden Sirius von Lucius runter.

„- wimmerndes Stück Scheiße! Du kennst Remus nicht! Gegen ihn bist du wertlos!_ Du kennst ihn nicht!"_

Remus musste geschockt feststellen, dass ein dritter Betreuer seine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn wegführte. „Büro. Jetzt."

Ein Durcheinander von Geräuschen und Schreien später fand Remus sich vor einem ernst dreinsehenden Mann wieder, mit scharfen Augen und angegrautem Haar. Er war nicht sicher, wo man Sirius hingebracht hatte, doch er nahm an, dass man ihn zu ihrer Hütte zurück begleitete.

Remus fragte sich, wie viele Sätze sie hierfür wohl schreiben mussten.

Der Mann und Remus starrten sich eine lange, lange Zeit schweigend an. Die Augenbrauen des Mannes waren grimmig zusammen gezogen und formten eine tiefe Furche auf seiner Stirn. Remus senkte seinen Blick von diesen Augen und landeten auf einem Namensschild auf der Tischplatte: Pastor Philip.

„Du bist bereits ein großer Rückfaller, Remus."

Remus´ Augen schossen zurück zu dem Mann, wollten etwas einwenden. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Gegenübers gewährte keine Möglichkeit für einen Einwand.

„Du hinterfragst und verspottest unsere Methoden. Du tollst mit Sirius Black herum, dem größten Rückfaller überhaupt. Während des Sports hast du dein _Bein _über ihn gelegt, bevor er _auf dich drauf gerollt ist._ Du verlässt das Abendessen früher um der Himmel weiß was zu tun und am nächsten Morgen hast du einen Streit mit Lucius Malfoy. Sag mir einfach nur, was genau du in diesem Camp eigentlich machst!"

Remus öffnete und schloss den Mund mehrmals, versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich … Ich meinte nicht … Ich _möchte_ …"

„Müssen wir deinen Vater anrufen?"

Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers fühlte sich an, als wäre er in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht worden. Seine Finger verkrampften sich auf den Armlehnen, Fingernägel gruben sich in die weiche Haut.

„Nein! Nein! Ich werde gut sein! Ich versprech´ s, ich versuche es mehr, ich versprech´ s …", sein Mund formte weiterhin das Wort „versprechen", bis der Pastor schließlich nickte.

„Du hast noch eine Chance, Remus. Ein weiterer Vorfall des Rückfälligwerdens, egal wie klein er ist, und ich werde keine andere Wahl mehr haben, als deinen Vater anzurufen."

Er machte eine Pause und musterte Remus kritisch.

„Ich würde dir raten, dein Exodus diesen Nachmittag sorgfältiger zu studieren. Schreib es alles auf. Und richte deine Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf das, was den Sündern passierte, die dem charismatischen Aaron folgten."

Remus schluckte und nickte und stemmte sich in dem Moment aus dem Stuhl hoch, als es angebracht erschien. Draußen fand er einen Betreuer vor, der darauf wartete, ihn zu seiner Hütte zu bringen, in die er grob hinein geschoben wurde. Die Tür wurde klackend verschlossen.

Sirius war bereits zurück und sprang bei dem Geräusch von Remus´ Rückkehr auf die Füße. Remus vermied es, ihn anzusehen und tat so, als würde er seinen Rucksack nach einer weiteren Tafel Schokolade durchwühlen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob Sirius seine heimliche Sucht erkannte.

Eine lange Zeit war er still, saß auf seinem Bett und kaute die Schokolade geräuschvoll. Sein Augen blieben weiterhin gesenkt, um jeden direkten Blick auf Sirius zu verhindern. Dennoch beobachtete Remus ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.

Sirius sah noch immer verstört aus. Er kickte seine Turnschuhe auf den Holzfußboden, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, wrang mit den Fingern, als würde er sich wünschen, sie würden eine Zigarette halten.

Schließlich warf er sich aufs Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Dann beugte er sich zum Tisch und schnappte sich Eine. Beim Klicken des Feuerzugs schien Sirius sich zu beruhigen und nach dem ersten Zug lösten sich sämtliche nervöse Zuckungen auf.

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste an diesen Leuten ist? An ihren Ideen?"

Remus antwortete nicht. Er nahm an, dass dies ohnehin eine rhetorische Frage war.

„Ihr Gefasel über ´Männlichkeit´. Es ist alles kompletter Schwachsinn. Meine Eltern fanden heraus, dass ich schwul bin, weil ich einen Kerl die Nase zertrümmert habe, als er versuchte, mich zu verprügeln. Ist er maskuliner als ich? Bin ich nicht maskulin? Ich bin gut im Sport, ich mag Zigaretten und Motorräder und Lederjacken. Aber ich mag auch Schwänze. Ist die Wahl, mit wem ich ins Bett steige, das Einzige, was meine ´Männlichkeit´ definiert?"

Remus antwortete abermals nicht, entschied sich lieber dafür, mit der Ecke des Schokoladenpapiers zu spielen. Sirius jedoch schien gerade erst richtig anzufangen, ging sogar so weit, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und wild mit den Händen mitsamt Zigarette zu gestikulieren.

„Nehmen wir jemanden wie Pete. Ziemlicher Körperumfang, miserabel beim Sport, kriegt nicht mal ein Mädchen rum, selbst wenn er´s drauf anlegt. Ist er männlicher als ich? Nur weil er ein paar Titten befummeln will?"

Dieses Mal war die Pause noch länger als zuvor und Remus spürte seine Züge erweichen. Er nahm die Zähne von der Schokolade, seine Zunge schmeckte noch den Geschmack auf ihnen.

Schließlich wisperte er: „Aber was ist mit mir? Ich mag Sport nicht besonders. Ich will zur Uni gehen und möchte forschen oder Autor werden. Ich .. ich bin nie wirklich männlich gewesen."

Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Mein Vater meint, ich wäre immer feminin gewesen. Eine Schwuchtel."

Sirius überbrückte den kleinen Abstand innerhalb einer Sekunde, kletterte auf Remus´ Bett und zog den Kopf ein, um seinen Augen zu begegnen.

„Zuallererst bis du definitiv _nicht _feminin." Remus Gesicht wurde bei dieser Feststellung heiß und Sirius musste seine Beklommenheit bemerkt haben, denn er sprach schnell weiter. „Aber wer sagt denn, dass Männlichkeit überhaupt eine gute Sache ist? Warum ist es besser als Weiblichkeit? Es sind tolle Frauen dort draußen wie Marie Curie oder die alte Lizzie oder Eleanor von Aquitaine oder … oder … Cher!"

Remus lachte leicht hysterisch und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um in Sirius´ Augen zu blicken. Sein Mund lächelte, aber seine Augen wirkten traurig.

„Der Punkt ist, dass eine Art Mensch nicht automatisch besser sein sollte als eine andere. Wir sind alle nur … Arten."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, aber ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Dennoch zuckte er automatisch weg, als Sirius sich bewegte. Zögerlich und mit einem traurigen Blick berührte Sirius Remus´ kurz am Bein, dann rappelte er sich auf und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett nieder. Er schnippte seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich aus Jeans und T-Shirt schälte.

„Ich werde ein bisschen pennen, bis sie uns raus lassen. Versuch einfach …", traurig musterte er Remus. „Denk einfach mal drüber nach, was ich gesagt habe, okay? Ich bin nicht hier, um geheilt zu werden, meine Eltern zwingen mich dazu. Und … ich denke nicht, dass du es versuchen und dich heilen lassen solltest. Ich denke nicht einmal, dass es etwas ist, von dem man _geheilt _werden _kann_."

Automatisch öffnete Remus den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Sirius hielt eine bittende Hand hoch, die Augen geweitet.

„Versuch nicht, dagegen zu argumentieren, ich weiß, was du sagen wirst. Versprich mir einfach, dass du drüber nachdenken wirst. Versprochen?"

Remus antwortete mit einem Nicken. „Versprochen."

Das Grinsen, das sich auf Sirius´ Lippen stahl, veranlasste Remus´ Magen dazu, Purzelbäume zu schlagen und sein Herz in der Brust wild schlagen zu lassen.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Es wäre schön, wenn mir auch nur irgendetwas gehören würde, aber das tut es nicht.

Warnung: nicht jugendfreie Selbstbefriedigung

So, neues Kapitel, neues Glück und vielleicht ein paar reviews?

Ich wünsche euch allen schon einmal ein frohes neues Jahr, da ich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vor dem neuen Jahr kein weiteres Kapitel online stellen werde.

Also, habt einen guten Rutsch und ganz viel Glück im neuen Jahr!

Eure Coja

7. Kapitel

Eine Woche nach dem ´Lucius-Unfall´, wie Remus den Vorfall getauft hatte, waren Sirius und er auf dem Rückweg von einem Treffen mit James und Peter. Sirius hielt Remus eine glühende Zigarette hin und nach nur einem Moment des Zögerns, nahm Remus sie an. Sein Vater rauchte ebenfalls, es war also nicht so, als wäre es eine unbekannte Erfahrung für ihn.

Neben ihm zündete Sirius sich eine eigene Zigarette an. Ihre Schultern stießen aneinander, während sie gingen – eine Berührung, die, wie Remus glaubte, von Sirius´ Warte aus beabsichtigt wurde – und Remus versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, auf welche Weise sich Sirius´ Lippen eng um die Zigarette in seinem Mund legten.

Sie schlichen sich, kurz bevor die Betreuer ihren Weckruf begannen, in ihre Hütte zurück. Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Sirius antwortete auf seine eigene Weise darauf: Shirt aus, Jeans aufgeknöpft, eine Zigarette hing lässig aus dem Mundwinkel.

Die Augen des Betreuers verweigerten sich einen Blick auf den Streifen Haares, der an Sirius´ Nabel begann und nach unten abdriftete. Remus auf dem Bett hinter ihm, konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sirius versuchte immer, die Betreuer zu verärgern. Wahrscheinlich ein irreführender Kreuzzug, damit sie alle offen miteinander sein konnten.

Remus musste es sich eingestehen: Ein sich präsentierender, halbnackter Sirius Black war vermutlich ein effektiver Weg, um zu diesem Ende zu kommen.

„Zieht euch an! Es ist halb sieben", brummte der Betreuer letztendlich. Seine Augen verließen Sirius´ Leistengegend, als er sich umdrehte, um die Hütte zu verlassen.

Sirius wandte sich an Remus und sie tauschten ein Grinsen. Remus´ Augen wanderten selbstständig auf Sirius´ Brust und das Grinsen wurde unsicher. Er wandte sich ab, doch erhaschte noch einen Ausdruck der Lust auf Sirius´ Gesicht.

„Weißt du …" Remus spannte sich an, als Sirius sprach, und kramte in einem Rucksack nach einem Stück Schokolade vor dem Frühstück. „James könnte dir Sachen mitbringen. Schokolade oder Magazine oder sonst was." Es folgte ein weiterer Moment des Zögerns. Sirius beeilte sich, weiter zu sprechen: „Ich geb dir die Magazine, die ich umsonst bekommen habe. Wenn du jemals- "

„Ich brauche kein Magazin zum Wichsen, Sirius." Remus kehrte sich wieder zu ihm um, seine Augen flackerten erneut beklommen zu Sirius´ entblößter Brust. „Und ich würde keine Bilder von Jungen benutzen, wenn ich es täte, das weißt du."

„Yeah." Sirius wirkte geknickt. „Ja, ich weiß."

„Abgesehen davon habe ich kein Geld", fügte Remus hinzu, um die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen. „Und ich fühl mich nicht danach, dein Geschäftsmodell zu kopieren, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ich kann dir was leihen! Wirklich, wenn du etwas haben möchtest, sag es einfach James. Ich werde für alles bezahlen, das du willst: selbst Tittenmagazine."

„Ich brauche nichts, Sirius!" Remus ließ die angeknabberte Schokolade in seinen Rucksack fallen und kickte ihn unters Bett. Als Sirius sich verzagt auf sein eigenes Bett fallen ließ, auf seine Schuhe starrte und sie langsam auf den Boden herum schob, beugte Remus sich zu ihm. „Hey. Tut mir Leid. Es ist nett von dir, dass du es anbietest – wirklich. Aber du musst mich trotzdem nicht dein Zigarettengeld stehlen lassen. Du hast hart genug dafür gearbeitet."

Es war das leichte Zucken seiner Hände und ein schuldiges Flackern in seinen niedergeschlagenen Augen, das Remus stoppen ließ und Sirius vorsichtig ansah.

„Du …" Remus Kopf konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Sirius vor ihm versteckte. „Was ist?"

Leise und ohne ihn anzusehen rutschte Sirius vom Bett auf den Boden zu dem losen Fußbodenbrett. Vorsichtig brach er es mit seinen tabakverschmutzten Fingern auf und zog eine Handvoll zerknitterte Pfundnoten heraus. Dann noch eine Handvoll. Und noch eine. Mit der Zeit hatte sich einiges angesammelt. Nachdem er endlich alles Geld herausgeholt hatte, lagen mindestens zweihundert Pfund in Scheinen und Münzen auf dem Hüttenboden.

Remus konnte bloß eine Frage stellen. „Aber … warum?"

Sirius fummelte mit den Fingern an den Dielen herum.

„Weiß nicht. Ich … Ich mag es, ich hatte Geld, aber ich wollte mehr und meine Eltern haben mich weiterhin hierher geschickt und ich musste irgendwie ein bisschen Spaß in das Ganze bringen und …" Sirius hob schließlich die Augen und Remus traurig an. „Ich … Ich wollte einfach … Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur eines Tages dran gedacht und … hab´ s gemacht."

Remus glitt ebenfalls vom Bett, um Sirius auf dem Boden Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann hob er die Hand und legte sie Sirius sacht auf den Oberschenkel. Trotz Remus´ Mangel an Sicherheit, legte Sirius seine eigene Hand auf Remus´.

„Aber ist das nicht demütigend?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich sagte, ich mag Schwänze und ich meinte es. Außerdem …" Sirius´ Lächeln hätte als schüchtern durchgehen können, wenn es nicht eine Spur zu anzüglich geworden wäre. „Es ist irgendwie heiß; Es ist schmutzig, weißt du. Die Tatsache, dass es falsch ist, macht es unwiderstehlich."

Remus wurde rot und sah weg. Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Sirius erregte.

„Warum machst du es dann nicht kostenlos? Wieso gegen Bezahlung?"

Sirius schien wirklich, darüber nachzudenken, während er mit Daumen sanft über Remus Knöchel strich. Remus erzitterte leicht unter dem Übergriff, lies seine Hand aber sorgsam an ihrem Platz. Seine Finger verwickelten sich mit Sirius´ und er versuchte verzweifelt den kleinen, unfreiwilligen Reflex zu kontrollieren. Als er gerade darüber nachdachte, seine Finger zu entziehen, um ihm weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen, sprach Sirius wieder.

„Naja, ich denke, dass ich dann nicht mehr so viel zu tun hätte." Er sprach weiter, bevor Remus antworten konnte. „In ihren Köpfen ist es eher akzeptabel, etwas mit einem bezahlten Kerl zu haben, als mit einem anderen, der kein Geld nimmt. Es ist mehr wie die Abwicklung eines Geschäfts oder eine Serviceleistung oder so etwas. Als würden sie eine biologische Funktion befriedigen wie Essen und es wäre egal, ob ich ein Mädchen oder ein Kerl bin. Zumindest ist es das, was sie sich einreden können, wenn sie dafür bezahlen. Wenn ich Geld verlange, garantiere ich höhere Chancen, etwas mit einem anderem Kerl aus dem Camp zu haben."

„Es ist nicht …", Remus senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, obwohl sie alleine in ihrer Hütte waren, „wegen deiner Eltern? Um sie zu verärgern?"

Sirius lachte trocken. „Das mit Sicherheit auch. Wenn sie erfahren, was ich getan habe, schlägt es sie ganz schön auf den Magen, dass sie hören müssen, dass ich Blowjobs für zwei Pfund in Badezimmern gebe."

„Es gibt keine Konsequenzen? Wenn du zurück nach Hause gehst?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte Sirius nach Remus´ Shirt und riss es hoch. Viele alte, blaue Flecken, die inzwischen eher gelb wurden, kamen zum Vorschein. Remus zerrte das Shirt nach unten, sah weg. „Nein", murmelte Sirius. „Nein … nichts wie das."

„Wenn du mich nicht dazu gebracht hättest, mein Shirt auszuziehen, um schwimmen zu gehen …"

„Hätte ich es nie erfahren", beendete Sirius den angefangenen Satz. Seine Augen verschlossen sich und Remus wusste, wenn er nicht die Möglichkeit, seine Eltern als positiv darzustellen, in Erwägung zöge, würde Sirius sie für verabscheuungswürdig halten.

Seine Finger, die noch immer Remus´ T-Shirt umklammerten, strichen sanft über die vernarbte und fleckige Haut, rieben leicht über die alten Verletzungen. Remus´ Magen und Schwanz zuckten, bevor er sich von Sirius weglehnte und zurück auf sein Bett kletterte. Bevor er wusste, was passierte, war Sirius auf seinen Füßen und in Remus´ Schoß und nahm sein Gesicht ernst in beide Hände.

„Ich würde es für dich aufhören lassen …"stellte er fest. „Wenn … wenn du mit mir zusammen sein wollen würdest, würde ich all diesen Unsinn aufhalten. Und ich würde dich beschützen. Vor jedem."

Remus Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er in Sirius´ offenen, intensiven Ausdruck starrte. Seine Daumen strichen behutsam über Remus´ Wangen und Remus musste seine Augen schließen – gegen den Ansturm der Gefühle, dagegen, Sirius zu sehen, gegen die Berührungen auf seiner Haut.

Seine Augen flogen auf, als er Sirius´ Lippen sanft auf seinen spürte. Der Kontakt von Lippen auf Lippen war gerade so da – mehr um Erlaubnis bittend, als wirklich küssend. Mit einem Schauder gab Remus´ Mund nach und bewegte ihn etwas, was Sirius als Erlaubnis reichte, um ihn wirklich zu küssen.

Sirius´ Lippen gegen seinen schickte Schauer durch Remus´ gesamten Körper, ließen seinen Kopf verschwimmen und seine Knie weich werden. Sirius´ Arme schlangen sich sicher um seinen Rücken, zogen ihn näher, ließen Remus kläglich aufstöhnen, sein Mund öffnete sich für Sirius´ talentierte Zunge.

Während sie sich küssten, begann Sirius sich zu bewegen, seine Hüften vollführten nur einen kleinen, wiederkehrenden Druck an seinen. Es war im Grunde nichts, aber es war genug, um Erregung durch Remus´ Oberschenkel schießen zu lassen und eine Erektion zum Leben erwachen zu lassen.

Mit einem Keuchen stieß Remus Sirius von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht", wisperte er.

Sirius´ Enttäuschung war greifbar, aber er nickte einmal, bevor er seine Stirn an Remus´ presste.

„Es ist nicht falsch", murmelte er mit geschlossen Augen, beinahe als würde er mit sich selbst sprechen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf und ihre Nase stupsten aneinander, schickten einen weiteren Schauder Remus´ Rücken hinunter. „Es ist _richtig_ und wir wollen _es_ _beide, _und unsere Eltern und die Betreuer sind bloß ein Haufen verbissener Arschlöcher, die nach jedem feuchten Traum wahrscheinlich den Rosenkranz beten."

Ein seltsam schluchzendes Lachen sprudelte aus Remus heraus. „Ich glaube, Rosenkränze sind nur was für Katholiken, Sirius."

„Wie auch immer."

Mit einem Seufzen – und gegen jede schreiende Faser seines Körpers – stieß Remus Sirius an.

„Geh runter. Ich muss … mich beruhigen … bevor ich zum Frühstück gehe."

Gehorsam rutschte Sirius von seinem Schoß. Er versuchte ein anzügliches Grinsen, aber sein Herz war offensichtlich nicht dabei. „Ein Pfund und ich könnte dir dabei helfen."

Die Jungen lächelten traurig über den schlechten Witz. „Geh zum Frühstück, Sirius. Wir treffen uns dort."

Sirius zog sich sein Shirt an. Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und trat unentschlossen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Du denkst weiter drüber nach?" Seine Stimme war höher, hoffnungsvoll.

Remus nickte. „Ja, mache ich."

Sofort, nachdem die Tür hinter Sirius ins Schloss gefallen war, kroch Remus unter die Decke und schob die Hand in seine Hose. Als er sich rau und hart befriedigte, versuchte er gar nicht erst, graue Augen und langes, schwarzes Haar aus dem Kopf rauszuhalten. Vorstellungen, wie Sirius´ Kopf sich ruckartig über seine Leiste bewegte und rote Lippen sich eng um seinen Schwanz schlossen, füllten den schwarzen Raum hinter Remus´ Augen, als er kam, zitternd und seufzend, Sirius´ Namen auf den Lippen.


	8. Chapter 8

**NC-17**

Disclaimer: Immer noch alles nur geliehen von der wunderbaren Mrs. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnung: Kindesmisshandlung, underage frottage (ich bin ehrlich, ich hab in keinem Wörterbuch das Wort ´frottage´ gefunden, also wusste ich nicht, was es heißt)

Vielen, vielen Dank an Jack´n´Jules und Melissa.2501! Meine ersten reviews, yeah! :D

Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle super ins neue Jahr reingerutscht und habt eure ersten Vorsätze noch nicht gebrochen. ;)

Viel Spaß wünsche ich jetzt beim nächsten Kapitel!

Eure Coja

8. Kapitel

Sie kamen nach dem Abendessen in ihre Hütte gestürmt. Remus lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und blätterte durch eine der Bibeln, die im Zimmer vorhanden waren, Sirius lag auf dem Rücken, lässig rauchend, ein Arm und ein Bein ragten aus dem geöffneten Fenster.

Remus konnte später nicht mehr sagen, worüber sie gesprochen hatten: James´ Vernarrtheit in Evans, die letzte Laufzeit oder wie Lucius´ Nase erst jetzt wieder langsam normal aussah. Was auch immer es war, es war nicht besonders wichtig.

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid!"

Remus sprang beinahe einen Meter in die Höhe, drehte sich um und erblickte drei Betreuer, die in ihre Hütte geplatzt waren. Betreuer Martin war der Kopf der Truppe.

Sirius reagierte deutlich kühler. Er nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und schnippte sie erst dann aus dem Fenster. „Zeit für eine Durchsuchung, was, Martin?"

Martin antwortete nicht, sondern gab den zwei anderen Betreuern einen Wink, den Boden und unter ihren Matratzen zu suchen. Sirius und Remus wurden gepackt und nach draußen bugsiert, wo ein vierter Betreuer ein Auge auf sie warf. Sirius setzte sich auf eine der Treppenstufen und seufzte äußerst dramatisch. Zu seiner Betroffenheit konnte Remus es ihm nicht gleichtun. Pastor Philip hatte ihn gewarnt, dass aus einem weiteren Vergehen ein Anruf bei seinen Eltern resultieren würde.

Bei all seiner psychischen Unsicherheit über seine Sexualität, hatte Remus sich Mühe gegeben, vor den Betreuern sein bestes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Remus zuckte nervös und richtete die Augen wieder auf die Hüttentür.

Eine Minute später kam Betreuer Martin heraus, ein Magazin triumphierend in der Hand. „Wie genau nennt ihr das hier?" Bevor Sirius eine seiner klugen Antworten zurückschießen konnte, sprach er weiter: „Denn ich nenne es Versuchung! Dreck! Entartung!"

Seine Augen stoppten bei Remus. „Ich denke, Pastor Philip wird interessiert sein, von seinem neusten Fall des Rückfallens zu hören."

Remus erstarrte vor Angst, die Augen geweitet, sein Körper bebte. Immer bereit für seine Rettung, sprang Sirius auf und stellte sich zwischen Betreuer Martin und Remus.

„Nehmt mich mit zu Pastor Philip. Es ist nicht Remus´ Magazin – er wusste nicht mal, dass es existiert." Betreuer Martin bewegte sich nicht. Sirius trat näher, verdeutlichte sein Anliegen.

„Seht ihn euch an: Er hat zu viel Angst, um so etwas zu versuchen."

Als Betreuer Martins Ausdruck nachgiebig zu werden schien, lehnte Sirius sich noch näher, seine Lippen berührten fast das Ohr des Betreuers. „Lass Remus gehen und ich werde es dich währenddessen nicht bereuen lassen."

Das Gesicht verwandelte sich in etwas Angstvolles und mit einem verzweifelten Röhren schupste Betreuer Martin Sirius von sich und in die Arme eines anderen Betreuers. „Pastor Philip! Beide! Jetzt!"

Remus ignorierte die entschuldigenden und besorgten Blicke, die Sirius ihm zuwarf, während die im Gänsemarsch durch das Camp zu den Hauptbüros gebracht wurden. Im Moment war er gelähmt vor Angst, sodass er kaum einen Gedanken an den marschierenden Jungen neben ihm verschwenden konnte. Sie würden seine Eltern anrufen. Sein Vater würde auftauchen und … und …

Würden sie sie in einen eigenen Raum bringen? Konnten sie das tun, ihn einfach mit seinem Vater in einem Raum alleine lassen? Vielleicht … vielleicht würde das Camp ihn beschützen. Würde seinen Vater ihn nur anschreien lassen. Natürlich würde es Konsequenzen geben, sobald er wieder zu Hause war, es gab sie schließlich immer.

Sirius wurde zuerst in das Büro von Pastor Philip geschleift, während Remus draußen unter den wachsamen Blicken zwei Betreuer wartete. Fünf Minuten lang drangen Geräusche von Gebrüll und Stuhlbeine, die über den Holzboden scharrten aus dem Raum, dann wurde Sirius hinaus geschleppt.

„Remus, hör zu, ich hab´s versucht. Erzähl ihm einfach, dass du nichts von dem Magazin wusstest. Bitte, Remus …"

Große, panische Augen flackerten zu Sirius´ grauen, verzweifelten, bis die Jungen voneinander weg gezogen wurden. Für einen Moment wurde Remus von dem Drang überwältigt, sich in Sirius´ Arme zu drängen, sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken zu vergraben und ihn niemals mehr zu verlassen. Aber die Betreuer zogen an ihnen beiden und ihr Augenkontakt brach, als Remus in Pastor Philips Büro geschoben wurde.

Der Pastor starrte ihn mit steinerner Miene an und Remus platzte mit dem ersten heraus, was ihn in den Sinn kam. „Rufen sie nicht meinen Dad an."

Für einen langen, langen Moment blickte ihn der Pastor Remus durch dicke Augenbrauen und die Furche darüber einfach nur an. Schließlich löste er seine Hände voneinander und sprach.

„Ich sagte dir letztes Mal: Noch ein Verstoß und deine Eltern würden über dein Zurückfallen benachrichtigt werden. _Dies _ist ein weiterer Verstoß."

„Ich wusste es nicht", flüsterte Remus. Er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bringen würde, aber er musste es versuchen und Sirius´ Ausrede benutzen.

„Du wusstest es."

Remus konnte nicht in das Gesicht einer solch grundierten Sicherheit argumentieren. Er sah zu – Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen sein Gesicht herunter – wie Pastor Philip den Telefonhörer aufnahm und die Nummer seiner Eltern wählte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und bewahrte Remus davor, das Gespräch mitzuhören, aber er wusste an dem Blick von Pastor Philip, als er das Telefon einhängte, was gesagt worden war.

„Dein Vater wird heute Abend hier sein."

Wieder draußen konnte Remus das Winken von Sirius nicht sehen, geschweige denn sein Rufen hören. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war die dreckige Straße, die ins Camp führte, und die Gewissheit, dass sein Vater in nur wenigen Stunden hier vorfahren würde.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er krank werden.

Zurück in der Hütte, minus eines Wichsmagazins, versuchte Sirius weiter, mit ihm zu sprechen. Remus rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und starrte die Wand an, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, wartete er darauf, dass die Stunden verstrichen.

Nach einer Stunde gab Sirius es auf, ihm zum Reden zu bewegen, und rollte sich stattdessen zusammen mit ihm aufs Bett. Er legte einen Arm über den katatonischen Jungen, zog ihn näher. Remus lies es geschehen. Er wollte diesen letzten Kontakt genießen, solange er konnte.

Als Betreuer Martin kam, um ihn abzuholen, war Sirius in seinem eigenen Bett und Remus noch immer zusammengerollt, das Gesicht der Wand zugedreht. Wegen Mangels an anderen Optionen folgte Remus Betreuer Martin den kurzen Weg zu den Büros. Das Familienauto stand auf der verschmutzen Straße.

Für einen kurzen Moment flammte Hoffnung in Remus auf, als sie den Raum betraten. Vielleicht würde Betreuer Martin mit im Raum bleiben und sein Vater würde ihm nichts tun können.

Betreuer Martin schloss die Tür und der letzte Funken Hoffnung verschwand. Er drehte sich dem zornigen Gesichts seines Vaters zu.

„Dad …"

Remus hinkte zu seiner Hütte zurück. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte er sich … _anders,_ als er sich normalerweise nach den „Gesprächen" zwischen seinem Vater und ihm fühlte.

Normalerweise war er bestürzt, enttäuscht und verängstigt – richtig panisch. Jetzt spürte er _Wut_.

Er wollte treten und schlagen und schreien, bis seine Lungen zu bersten drohten, darüber wie lächerlich und _dumm _die ganze Sache war. Er wollte kratzen und beißen und …

Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Hütte mit einem lauten Knall und erblickte Sirius mit gekreuzten Beinen auf Remus´ Bett.

Plötzlich hatte Remus eine neue Idee, was er gerade tun wollte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stolzierte er zu seinem Bett, durchquerte die Hütte mit wenigen großen Schritten. Sirius´ Augen waren besorgt, als Remus seine Schultern packte und wurden riesig, als Remus ihn nach hinten schupste und auf ihn kletterte.

„Remus, was -" brachte Sirius noch heraus, bevor Remus ihn küsste, die Zunge in seinen Mund schob und an seiner Lippe knabberte. Sirius antwortete sofort, legte seine Hände um Remus´ Gesicht und küsste ihn zurück.

Remus hob den Kopf und fuhr mit seinem Mund Sirius´ Kinn entlang, als wäre er eine teure Tafel Schokolade. Sirius stöhnte, wand sich unter ihm, sein Körper wölbte sich unter Remus´ Berührungen. Kaum verstehend, was er tat, riss Remus an Sirius´ Jeans, bis eine Hand seinen Schwanz umfassen konnte. Sirius japste, seine Augen flogen bei der rapiden Steigerung auf.

„Remus, warte. Was … _ohh…"_ Sirius presste die Augen zusammen, als er sich hilflos in Remus´ Hand schob. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ Remus ihn los, riss an seinen eigenen Hosen, bis sie beide von der Hüfte an nackt waren. Remus seufzte und keuchte, als er beide in eine Hand nahm und sie aneinander rieb. Glitschige, heiße Haut rieb sich gegen seinen Zwilling, verursachte ein genüssliches Schaudern bei der Empfindung.

Unter ihm wand Sirius sich unter den ruckartigen Bewegungen, völlig Remus´ Kontrolle ausgeliefert. Remus senkte den Kopf, um Sirius´ Lippen in einem weiteren Kuss zu fangen. Überrascht grunzte er, als Sirius´ Hand sich in seinem kurzen Haar vergrub und seine Lippen verzweifelt näher an seine zog. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich zusammen, als Remus sie näher und näher an den Orgasmus brachte.

Keuchend vergrub Remus sein Gesicht in Sirius´ Nacken. Er war so nahe – so nah, so nah. Er fühlte, wie er sich seiner Grenze näherte, sein Orgasmus presste an sein Inneres, bettelte nach Erlösung.

Sirius´ andere Hand fuhr über seinen Körper, berührte jedes Stück Haut, das er finden konnte. Seine Nägel gruben sich in Remus´ Hintern, drückten, und beförderten Remus über die Grenze, der Orgasmus schoss aus ihm heraus auf Sirius´ Bauch.

Remus´ Körper zuckte und bog sich, dann fühlte er wie Sirius´ Hand sich um ihn legte und ihm bei der Beendigung half. Sirius´ Stöhnen war laut und lang, seine Hand grub sich krampfartig in Remus´ Hintern. Sie vermischten sich miteinander, als Remus auf Sirius zusammenbrach.

Der Höhenflug von seinem Orgasmus schwand spürbar schnell und Remus stöhnte, als die Schmerzen des realen Lebens zurückkehrten. Er versuchte, sich von Sirius herunter zu rollen, nur um schmerzerfüllt auf der Seite liegen zu bleiben.

Sirius war innerhalb eines Moments über ihm, lustverschleierte Augen schafften es, besorgt zu blinzeln.

„Remus, bist du verletzt? Hat er …"

Remus versuchte, zurück zu weichen, aber Sirius zupfte bereits an seinem T-Shirt, zog es vorsichtig über seine Arme und den Kopf. Das Rascheln des Material, das auf den Boden fiel, überdeckte beinahe Sirius´ leises Keuchen, als er Remus´ freigelegte Brust sah. „Remus …"

Hilflos versuchte Remus sich mit seinen Armen zu bedecken, nur um Sirius sie sanft wieder wegziehen zu lassen. Er öffnete ein Auge und sah Sirius´ schuldbewussten Blick auf seiner Brust ruhen. Remus sah an sich herunter und sah fast sofort wieder weg.

Der größte Teil war rot von den Schlägen, aber es waren hauptsächlich Stellen, an denen keine Flecken entstehen würden: sein Bauch und die Seiten. Zumindest keine sichtbaren Flecken. Dennoch waren seine Rippen verletzt und er wusste, das spätestens morgen purpurne Male dort erscheinen würden.

„Roll rüber. Wenn … wenn es nicht zu sehr weh tut …"

Folgsam – ob wegen des Orgasmus oder wegen Sirius´ Besorgnis, wusste er nicht – rollte Remus sich auf den Bauch, ein schwaches Winseln entfuhr ihm. Er hörte, wie Sirius ein weiteres Mal scharf die Luft einzog, Finger geisterten über die Striemen, von denen Remus wusste, dass sie seinen Rücken bedeckten.

Remus zuckte zusammen, als er Sirius´ Lippen über eine der schlimmsten Striemen spürte, dann entspannte er sich, während Sirius fortfuhr, seinen Rücken mit vorsichtig gesetzten Küssen zu verwöhnen.

Remus spürte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

„Mach das Licht aus", wisperte er.

Sirius musste sich nur ein wenig strecken und schaffte es, beide Nachttischlampen aus zu knipsen. Doch er kehrte nicht in sein eigenes Bett zurück, wie Remus überrascht feststellte, sondern manövrierte sie beide vorsichtig unter die Decke von Remus´ schmalen Campbett. Sicher abgeschirmt durch die Dunkelheit, erlaubte Remus sich, sein Gesicht Sirius zuzuwenden und ihn unter einem Rahmen von braunen Locken anzusehen. Sirius graue Augen wirkten im Dunkeln fast schwarz. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und platzierte einen zarten Kuss auf Remus´ Lippen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich beschützen würde", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du kannst mich nicht davor beschützen. Vor ihm."

„_Doch, ich kann_." Sanft legte er einen Arm um Remus und zog ihre Körper nahe zusammen. „Ich kann dich vor _allem _beschützen, Remus. Und das_ werde ich_ auch."

Remus Augen wurden schwer. Sein Orgasmus und die Schläge krochen in Form von unleugbarer Erschöpfung über seinen Körper. „Du wirst sehen, Remus. Ich werde einen Weg finden."

Sirius Stimme verschwammen, als Remus in den Schlaf abdriftete.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden, uns hier rauszuholen und die Arschlöcher weit weg von uns zu halten. Niemand wird dir je wieder weh tun."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles J. und ´amuly´

Warnungen: Keine

* * *

Ein großes Dankeschön noch mal an alle, die mir ein nettes kleines review hinterlassen haben!

Wie vielleicht welche bemerken werden, habe ich das Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet! Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle noch mal an Melissa.2501 , die mir mit den zwei größten Fehlern des

folgenden Kapitels geholfen hat! Ich hoffe, sie nimmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich ihre Änderungsvorschläge komplett übernommen habe, weil ich sie einfach sehr gut fand!

So, jetzt aber viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und den niedlichen kleinen Review-Knopf am Ende nicht vergessen! ;)

* * *

9. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus in einem Moment glückseliger Freude. Dann begannen die Schmerzen.

„Au", murmelte er, als er sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken rollte. Zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Blinzeln tauchte Sirius´ besorgtes Gesicht über seinem auf.

„Alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du … was brauchst du?"

Einen Moment lang verkrampfte sich Remus´ Magen schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie die Nacht zuvor getan hatten. Seine Hände auf Sirius, Sirius´ Lippen auf seinem … Remus schüttelte sich leicht unter Sirius´ ernstem Blick.

Zarte Finger strichen durch sein Haar. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er abermals.

Remus atmete tief durch bei dem Versuch, die Unzahl von Gefühlen, die durch ihn strömten, zu ordnen. Sirius´ aufrichtige Sorge, die Art wie Remus´ Atem bei seinem Anblick stockte und sein Herz pochte, ließen Remus eine Entscheidung treffen.

Er nickte. „Ja, ich bin okay."

Sirius´ Blick war skeptisch und so lächelte Remus und erwiderte die Geste. Er hob die Hand und ließ seine Finger durch Sirius´ seidiges Haar gleiten.

„Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Ein spitzbübischer Ausdruck trat in Sirius Augen. „Gut genug für einen Guten Morgen Kuss?"

Remus verengte die Augen, als er den Spott heraushörte: „Vielleicht … einen Kleinen."

Sirius´ Lippen pressten sich gegen seine. Remus konnte ein aufseufzen nicht verhindern und öffnete seinen Mund für ihn. Bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Zungen, schob Remus ihn naserümpfend von sich.

„Morgenatem."

Sirius lachte, stupste ihre Nasen aneinander und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Alles klar, kein knutschen am Morgen bevor die Zähne nicht geputzt sind."

Behutsam stand Remus auf, streckte sich und bekam allmählich ein Gefühl für das Ausmaß der Verletzungen. Die blauen Flecken schmerzten mehr als am Tag zuvor, jetzt, da sie eine Nacht Zeit hatten, sich zu entwickeln.

Beim Anziehen seiner Hose und Turnschuhe bekam er Hilfe von Sirius, während dieser gleichzeitig versuchte, nicht zu anmaßend zu werden. Er drückte sich auf Remus´ Bett herum, ging dann wieder zu seinem eigenem zurück und fummelte an den Bettlaken.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, als er etwas silbrig Glänzendes unter Sirius´ Kopfkissen erblickte.

„Was ist das?"

Sirius folgte seinem Blick und errötete. Er zog eine Tafel Schokolade darunter hervor und hielt sie Remus hin. „Deine Schokoladenvorräte sind leer. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass ich deine Lieblingsmarke kenne. Du hast diese bis zuletzt aufbewahrt, also dachte ich …"

Nun war es an Remus zu erröten und auf den Boden zu starren. Nie hatte jemand zuvor so viel Interesse an ihm gezeigt. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob seine eigene Mutter seine Lieblingsmarke kannte. Sirius dagegen hatte sie bereits innerhalb weniger Wochen herausgefunden.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Badezimmern, wie immer berührten sich ihre Schultern. Plötzlich überkam Remus der Drang, Sirius´ Hand zu halten, doch die Emotion verschwand rasch, bei der Aussicht auf erwachende Betreuer. Während sie Zähne putzten, sah Remus, wie Sirius´ Augen im Spiegel immer wieder zu ihm flackerten. Beim dritten oder vierten Mal fing Remus sie ein und hielt den Kontakt durch den Spiegel. Die Jungen grinsten sich an.

„Ich dachte", sagte Sirius, nachdem er sich den Mund ausgespült hatte, „ich dachte, du flippst vielleicht aus. Ich meine, es war dein erstes Mal …"

Remus blinzelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, war es nicht."

„Was?"

„Warum dachtest du denn bin ich hier?"

Verwirrt lehne Sirius sich etwas vor. Die Gelegenheit nutzen hüpfte Remus auf den Vorsprung neben den Waschbecken. Er streckte seine Arme aus und Sirius trat zwischen seine Beine, die Hände auf Remus´ Oberschenkel gelegt.

„Ich dachte, du hättest jemanden geküsst, aber …"

„Ich hatte … wir … naja." Remus konnte nicht in Sirius´ Augen blicken. „Wir hatten einmal was miteinander."

Erinnerungen an einen warmen Frühlingstag und an einen erst vor kurzem geschmolzenen Fluss erwachten in Remus´ Kopf. Ihre Zähne klapperten vom eiskalten Wasser, aber ihre Körper wärmten sich gegenseitig. Danach waren sie so warm und kraftlos, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegten und es stattdessen vorzogen, sich im Glanze ihrer jugendlichen Freude zu sonnen.

Sein Vater war nur wenige Minuten später an ihnen vorbei gekommen.

„Wie oft hast du …"

Remus lächelte ihn an. „Nur das eine Mal. Und es war ziemlich … triebgesteuert."

„Also hast du nie …"

„Irgendwas etwas anderes gemacht."

In Sirius´ Augen erschien ein gefährlicher Glanz. Seine Hände rieben nun fester über Remus´ Oberschenkel, kneteten die darunter liegenden Muskeln.

„Willst du genau jetzt etwas anderes probieren?"

Remus´ Atmung beschleunigte sich, als er sah, wie Sirius´ Finger sich einen Weg über die Oberschenkel und zu seinem Bauch bahnten. Seine Augen weiteten sich und waren zu einhundert Prozent auf Sirius´ Lippen fokussiert, über welche dieser lasziv leckte.

Oh. _Oh._

„Hey, Sirius. Hey, Remus." Remus schreckte auf seinem Sitz zusammen, den Rücken an den Spiegel gepresst. Sirius bewegte sich nicht zwischen seinen Beinen weg, aber seine Hände lagen nunmehr an Remus´ Seiten und nicht auf den Oberschenkeln. John stand in der Zimmertür, seine Waschausrüstung hielt er ungeschickt in den Händen.

„Öhm … sollte ich … später … wiederkommen?"

Remus entschied für sie Beide, indem er von dem Vorsprung sprang und Sirius sanft von sich schon.

„Nein, nein. ´Tschuldige, John. Wir waren gerade fertig."

Kurz bevor sie die Waschräume verließen, schlüpfte Sirius´ Hand in Remus´. Der sanfte Druck, bevor sie wieder frei gegeben wurde, verursachte den restlichen Tag eine angenehme Wärme in Remus – schmerzende und stechende Rippen wurden in Ehrerbietung an das Gefühl in eine dunkle Ecke seines Gedächtnisses verbannt.

Remus wunderte sich über die Empfindung von Sirius´ Hand in seiner. Während sie durch den Wald im Dämmerlicht des kommenden Morgenlichts wanderten, grinste er über das Gefühl von Sirius´ Daumen, der über seine Knöchel strich und die Art, wie ihre Arme im Einklang schwangen.

Er hatte das nie zuvor getan: Händchenhalten mit einem Jungen. Er riskierte einen Blick auf Sirius und stellte erfreut fest, dass dieser im genau gleichen Moment zu ihm sah, das gleiche breite Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Wir sind zwei große Dummköpfe, oder?", witzelte Sirius.

Eine dritte Stimme erklang von einer Erhöhung. „Ihr seht eher aus wie ein Paar alte Damen."

Sirius grinste, als er die Erhöhung empor blickte. Peter und James waren gerade dort angekommen und kamen den Hang hinunter gestiefelt.

Sich plötzlich unter den Blicken zwei anderer Jungen unbehaglich fühlend, entzog Remus seine Hand und warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Sirius sah kurz traurig aus, schenkte ihm aber ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Er verstand.

Als James und Peter näher kamen, bemerkte Remus, dass Peter unter seinem Arm eine Papiertüte trug. Zwei Packungen Zigaretten und etwas Gleitgel –Sirius´ übliche Bestellung – sollten eine solche Papiertüte eigentlich nicht benötigen. Nicht mal ein neues Magazin, um das alte, von den Betreuern konfiszierte zu ersetzen, würde Eine brauchen.

Sirius schnappte Peter die Tüte weg und kramte darin, bevor er sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verschloss. Remus warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Sirius lächelte bloß geheimnisvoll zurück und zwinkerte. Also war es etwas, das Remus später herausfinden würde.

„Wie geht's euch beiden denn überhaupt?" James schenkte ihnen einen wissenden Blick, bevor er sich Remus zuwandte. „Er hat dich rumgekriegt, richtig?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, errötete und sah weg. Was Sirius und er taten war noch neu für ihn – es machte ihn nervös, dass irgendwer auch nur die leiseste Ahnung darüber hatte.

Zum Glück sprach Sirius für ihn. „Leck mich am Arsch, James."

„Das ist doch der Job von dir und deinem _Freund_, oder?"

Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus und zeigte James den Mittelfinger, der seine Geste und Gesichtsausdruck wiederrum perfekt imitierte.

Remus hustete und nickte Peter zu. „Wie läuft´s denn so bei euch?"

Peter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das Camp ist die Methode meiner Eltern, mich langsam umzubringen. Sie haben gestern versucht, mich dazu zu bringen,_ fünf Kilometer _zu laufen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich die Idee in den Arsch stecken können."

James unterbrach ihr Gespräch, in dem er Peter einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Jaja. Wenn du mit ´in den Arsch schieben´, ´den ersten Kilometer laufen, dann zusammenbrechen und den Rest nicht laufen zu müssen´ meinst." Er sah Remus an. „Brauchst du irgendwas? Sirius hat gesagt, er bezahlt und ich kann dir Süßigkeiten oder Trinken oder Bücher besorgen. Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass du gerne liest. Ich könnte dir was von Tolkein oder so bringen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen fanden Sirius´ und er lächelte dankbar. Die Tatsache, dass Sirius mit James über seine Interessen gesprochen hatte, schickte einen kleinen Kitzel der Freude durch seinen Körper.

„Ich brauche nichts, danke. Sirius tut genug für mich, ich kann ihn nicht auch noch Bücher oder ähnliches für mich kaufen lassen."

„Tut genug für dich, mhm?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich an Sirius. „Du machst genug für Remus, was? Stellst ihn _zufrieden_?"

„Hey! Nur weil du von Evans nichts erwarten kannst, heißt nicht, dass du Witze über die Kerle machen kannst, die ich habe." Remus fand sich in einer unerwarteten Umarmung wieder, nah an Sirius´ Seite gedrückt. „Remus und ich stellen uns gegenseitig zufrieden, danke auch."

Beschämt schob Remus sich von Sirius, glättete sein Shirt, wo es hoch gerutscht war und versuchte sein Bestes, keinem der anderen beiden Jungen in die Augen zu sehen. „Wir … wir haben nicht …"

James nickte wissend und schenkte Sirius einen gespielt mitfühlenden Blick. „Ah, ich sehe schon. Hast es noch nicht geschafft mit deinem Schwanz in Remus Hafen anzulegen, was?  
Ich schätze, Remus hat ihn bis jetzt noch nicht mal gesehen, denn wenn er es getan hätte, wüsste er, dass es nichts gibt, vor dem er sich fürchten muss."

Mit einem Knurren sprang Sirius auf James und die beiden Jungen verfielen in einen Wrestling-Kampf auf dem Boden. Peter lehnte sich an einen Baum und streckte die Beine aus.

„Hast du je einen Fünf-Kilometerlauf gemacht? Es ist mörderisch."

Remus zuckte die Schultern, noch immer peinlich berührt von Sirius´ und James´ Gespräch.

„Ich laufe eine Menge auf der Farm, auf der ich lebe. Stört mich also nicht wirklich."

Zu Remus´ Überraschung hatte Sirius sich offenbar nicht mit James angelegt, um seine eigene Männlichkeit zu verteidigen, sondern um um Remus´ eigene Ehre zu kämpfen.

„Halt die Klappe, James Potter! Unser Liebesleben geht dich nichts an, verstanden? Sag es!"

Mit dem Gesicht im Dreck, den Armen auf den Rücken gedreht und einem Teenager, der auf ihm saß, hatte James keine andere Wahl, als nachzugeben. „Okay, okay! Remus´ und dein Liebesleben geht mich nichts an."

Sirius ließ von ihm ab, nicht ohne James´ Gesicht noch einmal in den Schmutz zu drücken.

Als James aufstand und seine Brille abnahm, um sie an seinem T-Shirt zu säubern, grummelte er: „Du meine Güte, ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr zwei verliebt seid!"

Remus wusste, dass Sirius es auch gehört hatte, denn er spannte sich plötzlich an. Für einen Moment dachte er, Sirius würde sich umdrehen und James ein zweites Mal attackieren, doch dieser entspannte sich nach kurzer Unentschlossenheit und stellte sich nah neben Remus.

„Alles klar?"

Remus nickte. „Alles gut. Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass James bloß Unruhe stiften will."

Sirius´ Hand fand Remus´ und drückte sie leicht. „Ja, schon, aber ich weiß, dass du noch unsicher bist mit, naja, … dem ganzen hier."

„Mir geht's gut, ehrlich." Remus lächelte Sirius beruhigend zu. „Wir sollten langsam zurück gehen. Ich muss den Betreuern nicht schon wieder in die Arme laufen."

Der Ausdruck auf Sirius´ Gesicht verdunkelte sich bei diesen Worten. Er drückte James etwas Geld in die Hand und nahm seine Zigaretten entgegen. Die beiden Jungen klatschten sich gutmütig ab und instinktiv war Remus klar, dass alles vergeben und vergessen war. Sie verabschiedeten sich, dann gingen sie allesamt in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Kaum waren sie in ihrer Hütte angekommen, versteckte Sirius das unbekannte Paket unter seinem Bett. Stirnrunzelnd fragte Remus: „Erzählst du mir nicht, was es ist?"

Ein aufgeregtes Grinsen erschien auf Sirius´ Gesicht, er schlich gemächlich auf Remus zu, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüfte und zog ihn näher. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass du es lieben wirst und es heute Abend erfährst, wirst du warten?"

Remus´ Magen machte einen Hüpfer bei den ganzen Möglichkeiten. Die Tüte war zu groß, als das einfach eine Tube KY darin sein konnte, obwohl es auch bloß _Eines_ von vielen Dingen sein könnte. Seine Augen wurden groß, als Sirius mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„O", Remus musste hart schlucken, um seine Stimme nicht brechen zu lassen. „Okay. Sicher."

Sie mussten sich trennen, als ein Betreuer an die Tür klopfte und für den morgendlichen Weckruf eintrat. Remus war sich sicher, dass seine Lippen noch geschwollen waren und sein Gesicht rot leuchtete.

Der Betreuer sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, sagte aber nichts außer der Zeit und dass sie sich fürs Frühstück fertig machen sollten. Remus musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Sirius ihn wieder in den Arm nahm, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

„Wir haben eine ganze halbe Stunde …"

Remus´ Bett protestete laut gegen das Gewicht zweier Teenager-Jungen, die auf es fielen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Alles immer noch der Besitz von J. K. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnungen: Blowjobs, Spiele mit Essen, **PG diesmal eher 17**

* * *

Endlich, ein neues Kapitel!

Es tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal verhältnismäßig lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder was reingestellt habe, aber ich war die komplette letzte Woche krank und mit einem dicken Schädel lässt es sich schwer nachdenken, geschweige denn übersetzen ;)

Dennoch hoffe ich, dass mir das Kapitel einigermaßen gelungen ist, da ich es nur noch einmal zur Korrektur durchgelesen habe, und dass ihr wieder ganz viel Spaß dran habt

Eure Coja

Ach ja, für all diejenigen, die nicht wissen, was s´mores und Graham-Cracker sind (ich wusste es zuerst nämlich nicht ;) ), einfach googeln, da findet ihr lecker aussehende Beispiele :)

* * *

10. Kapitel

In dieser Nacht wand Remus sich vor Erwartung. Sie hatten gerade ihre letzten Tagesaktivitäten beendet und die Betreuer riefen dazu auf, die Lichter zu löschen, während sie dies auch gleich mit einem Streifgang durch die Hütten beaufsichtigten.

Remus und Sirius saßen an ihren Tischen und lasen in der Bibel, als ein Betreuer herein kam. Er kontrollierte nicht, was sie lasen, sondern wünschte ihnen nur eine gute Nacht und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Remus lächelte, als er die lüsterne Notiz, die Sirius ihm Sekunden zuvor zugeschoben hatte, bei Seite schob.

„Überraschungszeit?"

Sirius´ Grinsen war alles, was Remus als Antwort benötigte. Er nahm Remus am Arm, manövrierte ihn zu seinem Bett und

bedeutete ihm, sich darauf nieder zu lassen und die Augen zu schließen. Remus gehorchte und lächelte in den Kuss, den Sirius ihm gab, bevor er verschwand. Laute Geräusche in der Hütte waren das Einzige, an dem Remus erkennen konnte, dass Sirius noch da war.

Mehrere Minuten lang hielt er die Augen geschlossen, hörte das Rascheln der Tüte, in der gewühlt wurde und wie sie von etwas heruntergerissen wurde. Er hörte, wie Sirius´ Feuerzeug einmal klickte und dann glaubte er eine sanfte Hitze zu spüren, die von der Mitte des Raumes kam. Etwas knisterte, es klang wie das Knistern von Schokoladenpapier – auch wenn Remus sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Weiteres Geraschel von andern Behältern.

Endlich spürte Remus Sirius´ leichte Berührung am Arm.

„Okay, öffne die Augen."

Seine Augen blickten sofort in die Mitte des Raumes zu einem sanften, flackernden Licht. Sirius hatte einen kleinen, transportierbaren Campingkocher aufgestellt, komplett mit leicht einzubindenden Feuer und Grill. Es wirkte wie etwas, dass Gartenzwerge verwenden würden.

Das Reißen, das er zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, war auf die Tüte zurück zu führen, die Sirius zerrissen und vor das Fenster gehängt hatte. Sirius bemerke Remus Blick und zwinkerte.

„Auf diese Weise wird hier kein neugieriger Betreuer reinplatzen, weil er glaubt, hier drin wäre ein Feuer."

Doch der absolut beste, beste Teil des Ganzen war das, was vorsichtig neben dem Campingkocher als kleine Haufen drapiert worden war.

„S´mores?", keuchte Remus. Er setzte sich auf den Boden. Sirius ließ sich mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen neben ihm nieder.

„Und es ist deine Lieblingsschokolade." Als Beweis zeigte Sirius das Schokoladenpapier vor.

Remus konnte nicht mehr tun, als das Papier an seine Brust zu pressen, vollkommen überwältigt von dieser Geste. Als sich die Stille in die Länge zog, streckte Sirius eine zögerliche Hand nach ihm aus.

„Ist das … ist das in Ordnung? Ich dachte …"

„_Sirius"_, hauchte Remus. Aus Mangel an möglichen Dankesworten, fasste er nach Sirius´ dargebotener Hand und zog den anderen Jungen näher zu sich. Ein leises, zufriedenes Geräusch entfuhr Sirius, als sie sich küssten.

„Also ist es gut?", fragte Sirius atemlos. Remus lachte und nickte als Antwort. „Na dann, willst du süß und klebrig werden, Remus?"

Abermals lachte Remus und küsste Sirius – einfach, weil er es _konnte_. Etwas widerstrebend lösten sie sich voneinander und Remus blickte herunter auf den fein säuberlich aufgebauten Stapel Marshmallows , Graham-Cracker und Schokolade.

„Ich glaube, dass es das erste Mal, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe, mich zwischen Schokolade und etwas Anderem zu entscheiden."

Sirius wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, rutschte weg von Remus und griff nach einem Stock und einem Marshmallow.

„Tja, dieses Mal kannst du Beides haben. Und da ich in einer Stunde noch hier sein werde, aber dieses Feuer nicht, denke ich, nehme ich zuerst die Schokolade."

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln nahm Remus eine – _der vielen _– Schokoladentafeln. „Könnten wir beides probieren?"

Sirius hatte sich den Mund bereits mit halbgebackenen Marshmallow vollgestopft, ein klebriges Lächeln bekam er trotzdem noch zu Stande. „Mmf!"

Letztendlich entschied Remus, dass die s´mores Idee eine exzellente war und dass er zumindest _Einen_ normalen s´more essen sollte, bevor Sirius und er kreativ wurden. Innerhalb von der Zeit, in der Remus sorgfältig einen einzigen s´more kreierte, verputzte Sirius drei Stück, obwohl Remus das eher Sirius´ Ungeduld zuschrieb, wenn es zum Rösten von Marshmallows kam. Er hielt sie bloß zehn Sekunden ins Feuer, bevor er sie heraus nahm und zwischen zwei Crackern zerquetschte.

Nachdem er einen weiteren s´more verschlungen und sich die Finger abgeleckt hatte (was deutlich mehr zum _Starren _und _Augen machen_ und _schweren Atmen _anstachelte, als Remus zuvor geglaubt hatte) öffnete Remus eine der Schokoladentafeln. Behutsam hielt er sie in die kleinen Flammen, penibel darauf achtend, nur ein Ende schmelzen zu lassen und nicht Beide. Als eine Hälfte der Tafel zufriedenstellend geschmolzen war, winkte er Sirius mit dem Finger zu sich. „Komm her."

Bevor er sich überhaupt ein zweites Mal überlegen konnte, war Sirius bereits in seinem Schoß, den Blick begierig auf die Schokolade in Remus´ Händen gerichtet. Unsicher, was er genau tun sollte – es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte er es so etwas schon mal gemacht – hob Remus einen Schokoladenüberzogenen Finger und schmierte ihn über Sirius´ Lippen.

Sirius – erfahrener und mehr als willig, die Führung zu übernehmen – lehnte sich vor und küsste Remus, ließ ihn die Schokolade auflecken und über ihre verschlungenen Zungen gleiten. Remus stöhnte glücklich über die doppelte Empfindung.

Oh ja. Dies war eine _exzellente _Idee. Jetzt musste er nur noch heraus finden, wo er die Süßigkeit noch überall auf Sirius schmecken wollte.

„Was … wo soll ich …?"

Offenbar nahm Sirius dies als Einladung, den ersten Teil ihres Dates zu beenden und mit dem Zweiten anzufangen, als er schnell das Feuer löschte und die Essensreste weg packte. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Klamotten und streckte sich splitterfasernackt auf Remus´ Bett aus, bevor dieser überhaupt reagieren konnte.

Nun, bevor die _meisten_ Teile seines Körpers reagieren konnten. Ein Teil reagierte ziemlich schnell auf den Anblick vor ihm.

„Ung …"

Sirius nickte auf seine eigene Brust herunter. „Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest. Aber ich dachte, du könntest die Schokolade verteilen? Brust, Nippel, Bauch, Bauchnabel …"

Remus´ gesamter Körper errötete, als Sirius alles aufzählte. Seine Augen folgten dem Pfad, den Sirius´ Worte ihm vorgaben und er war sich völlig im Klaren, wohin er führte.

Einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug später, kletterte Remus auf das schmale Campbett auf Sirius hinauf. Er nahm sich eine Sekunde, um die geschmolzene Schokolade auf Sirius´ Brust zu legen und sich die Klamotten abzustreifen. Sirius grinste ihn an, Hüften strichen selbstständig aneinander, als die Jungen sich bewegten.

Endlich saß Remus gemütlich auf Sirius. Er nahm die Schokolade wieder auf und begann, die Stellen zu betupfen, die Sirius ihm genannt hatte: Seine Nippel, seinen Nabel. Remus nahm sich die Zeit, einen kleinen Weg zwischen den drei Punkten zu tupfen. Zögernd äugte er schüchtern auf Sirius´ Erektion hinunter. Die Schokolade kühlte schnell ab, so war es schließlich die Dringlichkeit, die ihn führte: Schnell zog er eine Linie auf der Unterseite seines Schwanzes, bevor er leicht auf die Spitze tippte. Sirius schauderte und zuckte unter ihm bei der Berührung, dennoch hielt Remus seine Augen von ihm abgewandt. Noch immer war er etwas peinlich berührt, trotz ihres Zustands gegenseitiger Nacktheit und Erregung.

Die Süßigkeit wurde über die Kante des Bettes geworfen und Remus leckte abwesend die Schokolade von seinen Fingern, als er den nackten, mit Schokolade überzogenen Jungen unter ihm betrachtete. Sirius gab ein klagendes, weinerliches Geräusch von sich und nickte zu seinen Fingern.

„Lass mich dir damit helfen", murmelte er.

Remus´ Augen weiteten sich bei Sirius „Verführerstimme" und bot sie Sirius ohne zu Fragen dessen Mund an. Er ließ zuerst seine Zunge hervor schnellen, strich leicht über sie, bevor er sie mit seiner Zunge umschlang und sie in seinen Mund saugte. Remus´ Mund klappte auf und ein Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm, als Sirius´ Wangen sich einzogen und seine roten Lippen sich um seine Finger schlossen. Seine Zunge leckte über seine Finger und ließ keinen Millimeter Fleisch unbeachtet. Remus´ Kopf verschwamm bei dieser Zuwendung.

Sirius gab Remus´ Finger sanft frei, leckte und küsste sie selbst, als er ihnen erlaubte, aus seinem Mund zu fallen. Remus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wo er war und was er hatte tun wollen, doch dann küsste er Sirius, schmeckte die Schokolade auf seiner Zunge.

Er nahm seinen Mund von Sirius´ und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, sich einen Weg von dessen Kinn, über den Nacken zu seiner Brust zu küssen. Als er den ersten Schokoladen-Nippel erreichte, überlegte er nur einen Moment bis er seinen Kopf senkte und die kleine Knospe in seinen Mund saugte. Sirius brummelte glücklich, seine Hand vergrub sich in Remus´ kurzem braunen Haar.

Zufrieden, dass die Schokolade vom ersten Nippel verschwunden war, wandte Remus seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Anderem zu, saugte und leckte, bis auch er sauber war. Instinktiv biss er sanft in die erhärtete Knospe. Er wurde mit einem kleinen Schrei von Sirius und einem festeren Griff in seinem Haar belohnt.

„´s gut, Remus."

Dem von ihm selbst gelegten Pfad folgend, versenkte er seine Zunge in Sirius´ Bauchnabel. Sirius´ Bauch zog sich zusammen und erzitterte unter ihm. Fasziniert von der Resonanz zog Remus die Lippen zurück und beobachtete die Bewegung. Sirius winselte und zog spielerisch an seinen Haaren.

„Irgendwo, wo du mich haben willst?"

Sirius warf Remus einen lustvollen _Blick_ zu und zog nochmal an seinen Haaren. „Wenn du nicht … willst …" Sirius´ Brust hob sich, als er versuchte, Remus zu beruhigen.

Obwohl sein Magen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er dasselbe mit Sirius tun würde, was dieser schon viele Male bei ihm gemacht hatte, hüpfte und sich drehte, festigte Remus sich und beugte sich herunter. Er platzierte seinen zitternden Hände auf Sirius´ Oberschenkel, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können.

Seine Zunge schoss heraus, einmal, zweimal, bis er beim dritten Versuch endlich über Sirius´ Schaft strich. Über ihm stöhnte Sirius. Remus nahm es als Ermutigung, weiter zu machen und leckte den Streifen Schokolade nach, den er auf der Unterseite von Sirius´ Erektion gemalt hatte.

Er konnte Sirius´ Haut unter dem dunklen, bitteren Geschmack der Schokolade schmecken. Seine Leistengegend schmeckte nach Moschus und Remus speicherte sorgfältig die verschiedenen Wahrnehmungen in seinem Kopf ab.

Er wurde selbstsicherer – was zum großen Teil Sirius´ Keuchen über ihm zuzuschreiben war – und nahm eine Hand von Sirius´ Oberschenkeln, um die Basis seiner Erektion zu umfassen. Sirius hatte dies oft genug für ihn getan, dass Remus´ die Grundlagen, von dem, was zu tun war, verstand.

Mit vorsichtiger Genauigkeit, legte Remus seinen Mund um den Kopf und bewegte sich nach unten.

„Remus", zischte Sirius und zerrte an seinem Haar. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf. „Bedeck deine Zähne. So." Sirius demonstrierte es, die Lippen bedeckten die Zähne wie bei einem alten Mann.

Remus setzte sich auf und wurde rot. „Tschuldige. Es … tut mir Leid. Ich habe das noch nie davor gemacht …"

Sirius´ Hand war kalt an seiner warmen Wange, als er über die geröteten Wangenknochen strich. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß. Ehrlich." Sirius stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um Remus ansehen zu können. „Ich mag es, dass du viele der Sachen noch nicht gemacht hast, weil ich dir dann alle deine ersten Male geben kann."

Remus konnte schwören, dass sein Gesicht noch roter geworden war und er senkte den Blick, nur um mit den Anblick von Sirius´ pochenden, adrigen Penis konfrontiert zu werden. Okay, also nicht der richtige Platz zum Hingucken. Er legte seinen Blick auf die Laken, auf denen sie lagen.

„Ist … war etwas davon in der Tüte. Ähm …", er sah Sirius an, bevor er wieder wegsah. „_Gleitgel?", _schaffte er schließlich zu flüstern.

Sirius lachte und zog an Remus´ Schulter, um ihn auf seinen Körper hinab zu bringen. Remus folgte ihm willig, lächelte, als ihre Körper so einfach zusammen passten. Er hatte begonnen, seine biologischen Argumente gegen Homosexualität zu überdenken: seiner und Sirius´ Körper glitten immer so perfekt ineinander, es gab keine _Möglichkeit_, dass die Natur nie wollte, dass dies passierte. Sie hatte sich zumindest nicht besonders viel Mühe gegeben, um es zu verhindern.

„Kein Gleitgel. Ich denke, dass du das jetzt noch nicht willst." Er strich mit dem Daumen neckend über seine Schulter. „Aber wenn du willst, kann ich jetzt sofort zu James laufen: Ich renne den ganzen Weg dort hin und wieder zurück."

Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sirius wusste immer, wie er es schaffte, ihn aufzumuntern und ihn weniger unbehaglich fühlen zu lassen.

„Nein. Ich bin … naja, nervös." Stirnrunzelnd fuhr er unbewusst über Sirius´ Oberschenkel. „Ich hab gehört, dass es weh tut. Sehr. Und es gäbe Tränen und Blut. Aber ich weiß nicht, was wahr ist und was … Camp Betreuer eben."

Mit ernstem Ausdruck nickte der andere Junge. „Es kann passieren. Wenn du zu unvorsichtig bist oder dir der andere Kerl egal ist. Und wenn du kein Gleitgel benutzt." Sirius neigte sich vor und platzierte kleine Küsse auf Remus´ Schultern und Schlüsselbeinen. „Ich würde dir niemals weh tun. Beim ersten Mal werden wir es schön und langsam machen. So lange, bis du genug gedehnt bist und dich entspannen kannst und ich werde eine Menge Gleitgel nehmen."

Sirius drückte seine Nase an Remus´ Brust und leckte spielerisch über die weiche Haut. „Und ich werde sicher gehen, dass du jede Minute genießt."

Sie küssten sich und Remus´ Anspannung löste sich, er vergaß seine Unwissenheit über Blowjobs und seine Nervosität vor Penetration. Er lachte, als er Sirius´ klebrigen Penis an Seinem spürte und sah hinunter, um zu sehen, wie die Schokolade über ihre Oberschenkel und Leiste schmierte.

Sirius folgte seinem Blick und kräuselte die Nase bei dem, was er sah. „Warte ein paar Monate und du bist von den Anblick genauso wenig angeekelt, wie ich."

Er versuchte zu verstehen, was Sirius meinte, als dieser ein T-Shirt nahm und begann, sie sauber zu machen. Die verschmierte Schokolade hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit … und er oder Sirius würde seine Penis dort hoch schieben …

„Iih! Das passiert?"

Schulterzuckend warf Sirius das dreckige T-Shirt über seine Schulter. „Manchmal, ein bisschen. Wenn du vorsichtig bist …" Er brach ab, als er Remus´ entsetzten Blick bemerkte. „Können wir über die Genauigkeiten des Ganzen sprechen, wenn wir so weit sind, es wirklich zu tun?"

Remus nickte, während er innerlich seine biologischen Argumente erneuerte.

Natur: 1 ; Er und Sirius: 1.

Diese Schlampe.

Sirius´ Mund, der an seinem Schlüsselbein saugte, riss Remus erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken und bald bewegten sich ihre Hüften sanft gegeneinander, diesmal eher klebrig von ihren Lusttropfen, als von der Schokolade.

Sacht an Remus´ Kinn stupsend, blickte Sirius ihn mit großen Augen an. „Kannst du dich auf die Seite drehen?"

Remus fragte nicht mal nach. Er vertraute Sirius.

Auf der Seite liegend, hörte Remus, wie Sirius seinen Penis in seine Handfläche legte und wie Sirius´ Faust gegen sein Bein stieß, als er ihn streichelte. Dann stupste Sirius sanft den Kopf seiner Erektion gegen Remus´ Oberschenkel, bat um Einlass. Nach einem Moment der Unbeholfenheit, fand Remus heraus, wie er sie spreizen musste, damit Sirius hinein schlüpfen konnte, dann presste er sie sanft wieder zusammen, sodass Sirius die hervorgerufene Reibung noch genießen konnte.

„Dies ist die griechische Methode", murmelte Sirius gegen Remus´ Nacken. Er presste ihm zwischen den Sätzen sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken. „Auf diese Weise ist es fast so, als würden wir es wirklich tun, aber wir können es ohne Gleitgel machen und dir wird nicht weh getan."

Remus tat grunzend seine Zufriedenheit kund, als Sirius über seine Hüfte fasste und begann, seinen Schwanz im gleichen Tempo wie seine Stöße zu streicheln. Sirius´ Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen zu spüren war erregend – ebenso wie aufregend. Sirius war so _nah_ dran, Sex mit ihm zu haben, ohne den finalen Schritt zu tun. Remus wimmerte, als er in Sirius´ feste Faust stieß. Es fühlte sich gut an. _Wirklich gut._

Sirius´ Stöße wurden härter und schneller, seine Hand bewegte sich in einem unregelmäßigeren Rhythmus. Bei jeder Bewegung zuckte Remus´ Körper und er schauderte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es möglicherweise so war, Sex zu haben, echten Sex, mit Sirius: stoßend und keuchend, erbebende Körper, die näher und näher kamen …

Hinter ihm gab Sirius ein gepresstes, leises, keuchendes Geräusch von sich, bevor Remus spürte, wie er sich versteifte und warm zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln kam. Nur einen Moment später nahm Sirius etwas von der klebrigen Flüssigkeit mit der Hand auf, strich sie über Remus´ Schwanz und befriedigte ihn weiter mit der Hand. Remus kam nur ein paar Sekunden später, Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen, als er sich um Sirius´ Arm krümmte.

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er wälzte sich herum, bis er Sirius´ Brust fest umarmte. Er fühlte sich schläfrig und zufrieden und wollte nichts mehr, als in Sirius´ Armen einzuschlafen. Sie brachten sich in eine bequemere Position und Remus spürte, wie er gegen eine nasse Stelle auf dem Laken gepresst wurde.

„Iih." Remus drehte sich herum und sah naserümpfend darauf hinab. „Nasser Fleck."

Sirius war noch erschöpfter als er, lange Arme und Beine waren um ihn geschlungen. „Nnf."

„Sirius, komm schon, ich will nicht auf dem nassen Fleck schlafen."

„D´gh."

Remus blinzelte, bis er verstand, dass Sirius „Dann geh" meinte. Letztendlich konnte er nur raten. „Nein, Sirius, komm schon; Das Bett ist zu klein. Und das ist widerlich. Ich will nicht darauf schlafen."

Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nächste Geräusch, das Sirius´ Mund verließ, ein Schnarchen war.

„Oh, verdammt …"

Mit einem Seufzen zog er Sirius in seinen Schoß, glitt vorsichtig vom Bett und trug ihn den einen Schritt, den er brauchte, um das Zimmer zu Sirius´ (einigermaßen) frischen Bett zu durchqueren. In seinen Armen machte Sirius ein Geräusch, das verdächtig nach einem Gackern klang. Remus warf ihm einen Blick zu, bevor er ihn auf das Bett beförderte. Sirius hielt die Augen stur geschlossen und bewegte sich nur, um sich gegen Remus zu kuscheln, als dieser neben ihm ins Bett krabbelte. Trocken und zufrieden hatte Remus gerade noch Zeit, sich zuzudecken, bevor er einschlief, den Kopf an Sirius´ Schulter vergraben.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Besitz von J. K. Rowling und ´amuly´

Warnungen: Beschreibung von Kindesmisshandlung

* * *

Ach du meine Güte, da fällt mir erst heute auf, dass ich das 11. Kapitel noch gar nicht on gestellt habe. Ich dachte, ich hätte es schon längst getan x(

Naja, jetzt kommt es also doch noch, wenn auch etwas verspätet ;)

Vielen Dank für die letzten reviews!

Wie immer hoffe ich, dass es gefällt. :)

* * *

11. Kapitel

Träge, aber glücklich kuschelte Remus sich in Sirius´ Nacken. Er schloss die Augen gegen das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel und presste sich näher an den Jungen, der neben ihm lag.

Sirius festigte im Schlaf seinen Griff um Remus und dieser seufzte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, aber es war mit Sicherheit nicht wichtiger, als hier mit Sirius zu liegen.

Remus schrie auf, als Gebrüll die Hütte füllte. Hände grapschten nach den Bettdecken, die um ihn gewickelt waren, und Klamotten wurden ihm ins Gesicht geworfen. In all der Verwirrung spürte er, wie Sirius sich an ihn klammerte, an seinem Arm zerrte, seinem Bein, seinen Rippen; was auch immer er erreichen konnte.

„Nein! Nein! Nicht-"

Zwei gewaltsame Camp Betreuer zogen ihn von Sirius weg, standen zwischen ihnen, als die Jungen sich anzogen. Remus´ Herz raste und er erhaschte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf Sirius´ Haar oder gebräunte Haut, als sie durch die Tür und in Richtung des Büros von Pastor Philip geschleift wurden.

Sirius fluchte und schrie noch immer hinter ihm, als sie über das Gelände geschleppt wurden. Remus dagegen konnte seinen Körper kaum dazu antreiben, weiter zu stolpern. Blinde Panik hatte die völlige Kontrolle über ihn übernommen und alles, was er tun konnte, war, sein Herz vom Explodieren abzuhalten und seine Füße zum Gehen zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen, das zwischen den Zähnen eines Fuchses gefangen war: das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war, sich tot zu stellen.

Sirius´ Geschrei brach abrupt ab, als er in das Büro des Pastors eskortiert und die Tür fest hinter ihm geschlossen wurde. Remus fand sich alleine in der Stille wieder, nur seine Angst und ein angewiderter Camp Betreuer leisteten ihm Gesellschaft.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war – eine Minute? Eine Stunde? – bevor die Tür aufging. Sirius rannte zu ihm. „Es ist alles meine Schuld, es ist alles meine Schuld."

Remus´ Arme hingen leblos an seiner Seite, als Sirius verzweifelt in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Sag ihnen, dass ich es war. Sagen ihnen, ich hab mich dir aufgezwungen. Dass du nicht wolltest, aber ich dich erpresst habe oder dir weh getan. Du hast genug blaue Flecken, um vorgeben zu können, ich hätte es getan. Sag es ihnen, Remus. Sag ihnen, dass ich dich verletzt habe …"

Remus´ Augen schwammen in Tränen, aber er schaffte es, einen Satz hervor zu bringen, bevor er von Sirius weggezogen wurde.

„Du würdest mir niemals weh tun."

Pastor Philips Augen waren kalt, als er Remus abschätzend anblickte. Er sagte kein Wort, ließ seinen Blick über Remus gleiten, von unten nach oben und wieder zurück, während Remus dort stand, zitternd und kleiner und verabscheuungswürdiger als ein Stück Schmutz auf einer schicken Toilette wohlhabender Männer.

Eine Entscheidung treffend nahm Pastor Philip das Telefon auf und wählte eine Nummer. Mit jedem leisen Klicken der Wählscheibe, zuckte Remus zusammen. Es klang zu sehr wie das Klatschen eines Ledergürtels, der gegen die Hand seines Vaters schlug.

Das Blut rauschte so laut in Remus´ Ohren, dass er das Gespräch zwischen Pastor Philip und seinem Vater nicht hören konnte. Sein Hörvermögen kehrte erst mit dem Klicken des Hörers auf der Telefongabel zurück, als Pastor Philips Augen sich wieder Remus zuwandten.

„Dein Vater kommt, um dich abzuholen. Pack deine Sachen. Wir erwarten ihm zum Mittag."

Remus fühlte sich schwitzig. Zu schwitzig. Sein Blick wurde tunnelartig, bis er nur noch das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch sehen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Welt bräche über ihm zusammen und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Remus erwachte auf seinem Bett – seinem _eigenem_ Bett – er wusste nicht, wie viel später es war. Die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen sagten ihm, dass es weit nach Sonnenaufgang war, irgendwann am frühen Morgen.

Sirius war da, zu einem Ball zusammengerollt lag er auf seinem Bett.

„Remus?"

Husten schüttelte Remus´ Körper, als er seine Galle in den Mülleimer neben ihren Tischen übergab. Er stöhnte, das Gesicht gegen den Rand des Papierkorbs gedrückt. Nie wieder wollte er seinen Kopf heben. Nie seinem Schicksal entgegen treten, das nur Stunden weit weg war, vielleicht sogar weniger.

„Remus?"

Zitternde Hände legten sich auf seinen Rücken, ermutigten Remus seinen Kopf langsam zu drehen, damit er Sirius aus der Ecke eines Auges sehen konnte. Das Gesicht des anderen Jungen war tränenüberströmt, seine Augen waren groß.

„Was … ist er …"

„Ich gehe nach Hause", krächzte Remus. Unter großen Anstrengungen schob er den Eimer weg und drehte sich ganz zu Sirius um. „Dad … er kommt, um mich nach Hause zu holen."

Sirius´ Augen weiteten sich, seine Hände vergruben sich schmerzhaft in Remus´ Schultern. „Aber … das kann er nicht. Er wird …"

Der Schock gab den Weg für Panik frei und Tränen flossen aus Remus´ Augen. Von Schluchzern geschüttelt presste er sich eng gegen Sirius´ Brust. Er weinte, bis seine Augen und Brust schmerzten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, bebte wie ein Blatt im Herbst.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was sein Vater ihm antun würde, nun, da er wusste, was er wusste. Gürtel und Schläge und Tritte würden nicht genug sein, um ihn in den Augen seines Vaters genug zu bestrafen, das wusste Remus. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Methode sich sein Vater ausdenken würde.

Sirius´ Hände fühlten sich, im Gegensatz zu Remus´ zuckenden Rücken, ruhig an, strichen langsam und sanft darüber. Als sich Remus´ Schluchzen soweit beruhigt hatte, um ihn hören zu können, spürte Remus Sirius´ beruhigende Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen", murmelte er.

Remus schloss, beim Gefühl von Sirius´ Lippen an seinem Ohr, die Augen, warmer Atem, der durch sein Haar strich. Sein Herz konnte nicht gleichzeitig auf diese Weise für Sirius fühlen, wie er es tat, und so verängstigt von dem Gedanken an seinen Vater sein.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er dir wieder weh tut. Ich hab´s versprochen."

Remus´ Schluchzen begann erneut, als er hilflos auflachte. „Du kannst mich nicht beschützen", stöhnte er. „Nicht vor ihm."

Er wurde von Sirius´ Brust weggedrückt, der andere Junge blickte ihn mit einer ernsten, beinahe verrückten Intensität in den Augen an. „_Doch_, das werde ich." Sirius´ Finger krallten sich in Remus´ Arme, als er es sagte. „Ich werde dich beschützen."

Remus schniefte, schenkte Sirius ein wackeliges Lächeln. Er wusste, es gab absolut keine Hoffnung, dass seine Strafe vermieden werden konnte; im Moment wollte er nur überleben.

„Du kannst nicht gegen meinen Vater kämpfen, Sirius." Er versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Haben sie deine Eltern angerufen?"

Sirius senkte die Augen, offensichtlich nicht gerade erfreut über den Übergang. „Es kümmert sie nicht. Ich hab schlimmeres getan, um ehrlich zu sein." Er sprach weiter, bevor Remus es konnte. „Aber es muss doch _etwas _geben …" Er stoppte und ein seltsames Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Lauf weg mit mir."

Die einzige Reaktion, die Remus darauf geben konnte, war lachen, also tat er es. Doch Sirius´ Gesicht hatte einen entschlossenen Zug bekommen, seine Augen leuchteten bei seinem Plan.

„Nein, Remus, ehrlich, ich habe einen schwulen Onkel, Alphard, und er bietet mir immer sein zu Hause an, falls ich mal zu viel kriege von meinen Eltern. Bis jetzt habe ich es noch nicht, weil …" Er wurde rot und sah weg. „Naja, es würde bedeuten, meine Erbschaft aufzugeben. Aber Remus, ich habe dir _versprochen, _dass dir nie wieder jemand weh tut. Keine Erbschaft ist wichtiger, für die du zu deinem Vater zurück musst."

Remus rollte mit aufgequollenen, feuchten Augen. „Also was", krächzte er. „Wollen wir ihn einfach anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er uns abholen kann, bevor mein Vater hier auftaucht? Er wird in wenigen Stunden hier sein, Sirius."

Sein Herz sank und das Beben begann wieder. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, als er sagte: „Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können."

„James!" Das Leuchten in Sirius´ Augen war nicht verschwunden, als er Remus verzweifelt umklammert hielt. „Wir gehen ins Fußballcamp. James und Peter werden uns verstecken und heute Nacht können wir uns raus schleichen und das Telefon der Camp Betreuer benutzen."

Etwas, das gefährlich nach Hoffnung aussah, flammte in Remus´ Brust auf, bevor er es verhindern konnte. „Es wird nicht klappen, Sirius. Die Betreuer werden uns fassen, es ist mitten am Tag, James und Peter sind im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht mal in ihrer Hütte und es gibt keine Garantie, dass dein Onkel Alphard irgendeinen fremden Kerl, den du im Camp kennen gelernt hast, aufnimmt."

Sirius´ Augen waren verzweifelt. „Bitte, Remus." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und presste einen Kuss auf Remus´ Lippen. „Bitte. Lass mich es versuchen, dich zu beschützen." Seine Hände fuhren durch Remus´ Haar und wilde Augen blickten ihm ins Gesicht. „_Bitte_."

Das bisschen Widerstand, das Remus besaß, bröckelte beim Anblick von Sirius´ Ehrlichkeit.

„Okay", wisperte er. „Was machen wir?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Am Besitz hat sich nichts geändert ;)

Warnungen: nicht jugendfreier Blowjob

* * *

Yeah, ich habs geschafft! Das längste Kapitel der gesamten Geschichte ist übersetzt!

Nachdem mir heute erst aufgefallen ist, dass ich das 11. Kapitel nicht abgeschickt hatte, dachte ich mir, als Entschädigung bekommt ihr gleich noch das

12. Kapitel hinterher ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Remus´ Hand war schwitzig in Sirius´, als sie durch den Wald rannten. Sein Rucksack schlackerte auf seinem Rücken und seine Beine juckten dort, wo sie von scharfen Zweigen und Brombeergestrüpp aufgeschlitzt wurden.

Die Geräusche des Camps hinter ihnen verklungen schnell: Geschnatter von Jungen und Befehle von Betreuern wurden durch das Zwitschern der Vögel und Insekten ersetzt.

Remus´ Herz pochte in seiner Brust – Nervosität, Aufregung, blinder Terror … sie alle konkurrierten um einen Platz in seinem Inneren –, aber ein Blick auf Sirius´ sicheren Schritt und entschlossenes Gesicht, als er Remus mit sich zog, und schon schlug es leichter, beruhigter.

Als sie James´ Camp erreichten, wofür sie viel weiter in den Wald hinein gehen mussten, als Remus es bisher getan hatte, wurde Sirius langsamer, hielt schließlich an und brachte Remus neben ihm ebenfalls zum Stehen.

Zusammen spähten sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Sie standen auf einer leichten Erhöhung, mit klarer Aussicht auf Hütten und Fußballfelder, die unter ihnen lagen. Jungen umrundeten laufend die Felder, ältere Betreuer gingen um sie herum.

Remus wurde sich bewusst, dass Sirius ihn ansah, und drehte sich um, um ihn ebenso anzublicken. Sofort wurde er in einen erbitterten Kuss gezogen, sein Rücken und Rucksack gegen einen Baum gedrückt und Sauerstoff verließ seinen Mund ebenso schnell, wie Sirius´ Zunge eindrang.

Er schmolz bei der Berührung dahin, klammerte sich an Sirius´ Rücken, als könne er ihn unterstützen – als könne er ihn für immer beschützen.

Als sie sich trennten waren Sirius´ Augen gefüllt mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit. „Sie werden bald zu Mittag essen. Wenn sie das tun, schleichen wir uns in James´ und Peters Hütte und warten, bis sie nach dem Abendessen zurückkommen, okay?"

Remus nickte. Es war ein besserer Plan als gar keinen zu haben, und gerade jetzt konnte sein Gehirn nicht mehr tun, als zwischen den lebendigen Erinnerungen an die Schläge seines Vaters und den jüngeren – und angenehmeren – Erinnerungen an Sirius hin und her zu pendeln.

Sie kauerten sich auf den Boden, um zu warten, versteckt von den Bäumen und spärlichem Dickicht. Sirius´ Hand suchte nach Remus´, legte sie in seinen Schoß und hielt sie fest. Remus drückte sie zurück und die beiden Jungen tauschten einen langen, verstehenden Blick.

Natürlich hatte Sirius recht: innerhalb von einer Stunde begannen die Camper, die Felder zu räumen und gingen in eine große Hütte in der Mitte des Camps, welche vermutlich der Speisesaal war, wie Remus vermutete.

Nur ein paar wenige Betreuer blieben draußen, bis auch sie in verschiedenen Gebäuden verschwanden. Erst dann zog Sirius an Remus´ Hand und stand auf.

Sie flitzten den leichten Abhang der Erhöhung herunter, ihre Füße rutschten im Dreck, als ihre Körper versuchten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, welche der identisch aussehenden Hütten die von James und Peter war, doch offensichtlich wusste Sirius es, denn er führte sie geradewegs zu der Hütte mit der Nummer sieben. Mit einem schnellen Blick um sie herum, öffnete Sirius die Tür und schubste Remus hinein.

Die Hütte war etwas größer als die, die es in ihrem Camp gegeben hatte, bemerkte Remus. Es gab vier Etagenbetten, zwei Stück an jeder Wand. Genug Platz, um als Schlafplatz für acht Jungen zu dienen. Remus wurde panisch.

„Sirius, James und Peter sind nicht alleine hier drin. Wir werden entdeckt werden!"

Sirius dagegen hatte bereits ihre Rucksäcke unter eines der Betten geschoben und kletterte auf das Obere hinauf. „Erstens, ist James ein Fußballstar. Jeder der Kerle hier würde nur zu gerne vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und ihn abknutschen, wenn er nur husten würde."

Er grinste schief auf Remus hinab. „Und diese Jungs sind in Ordnung. Normalerweise."

Er hielt eine Hand hinunter, Remus nahm sie und erlaubte, sich widerwillig die Leiter hinauf ziehen zu lassen. Sirius zog ihn auf sich herunter und rieb ihre Hüften leicht aneinander. „Und zweitens wohnen hier nur sieben Jungen. Dieses Bett ist frei."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Remus´ Mundwinkel, bis er nachgab und er sein Gesicht erblühen ließ.

„Und sie werden bis zum Abendessen nicht zurück sein?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Nope."

„Hm …" Remus setzte sich leicht auf, weg von Sirius´ Hitze und Duft. Er tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Lippe und tat gespielt nachdenklich. „Was könnten wir nur _möglicherweise_ machen bei all-"

Sirius ließ ihn seinen Satz nicht beenden, zerrte ihn zurück zu ihm. Remus fiel mit einem Japsen auf Sirius und dann küsste dieser das Leben aus ihm hinaus, Hüften bewegten sich, als Zähne und Zungen aneinander schlugen.

Remus lachte in Sirius´ Mund, ihm war schwindelig vor Erleichterung. Sie hatten es _geschafft_. Sie waren weg aus dem Camp und niemand wusste, wo sie waren. Nicht einmal sein Vater. Nun war alles, was sie tun mussten, die paar Stunden in der Hütte rum zu kriegen und dann würden sie Sirius´ Onkel Alphard anrufen, um sich abholen zu lassen. Er war in _Sicherheit._

Remus unterbrach den Kuss und schüttelte sein und Sirius´ T-Shirt ab, während dieser ihn mit großen Augen betrachtete. Mit dem besten verruchten Lächeln, das Remus zu Stande brachte – er hatte nicht annähernd so viel Übung darin wie Sirius, weshalb er sich sicher war, dass er etwas verrückt aussah – öffnete er Sirius´ Hosen.

Sirius´ Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen, als Remus sie herunter riss und seine Nase in dem dicken, schwarzen Haar an dem Anfang seiner Erektion vergrub.

„R-R-Remus, du musst nicht …"

„Lass mich", murmelte Remus und sah Sirius an. „Ich hab´s gestern Nacht so dermaßen versaut, ich will einen weiteren Versuch."

Sirius´ Kopf fiel dumpf auf das Kissen zurück und er grub seine Hand in Remus´ Haare. Remus nutzte die Pause, um sich seiner eigenen Hosen zu entledigen. Er war bereit, wenn Sirius es auch war.

„Ich halte dich nicht auf …", scherzte Sirius schwach.

Aufpassend, dass er es richtig machte – nach allem war Sirius immerhin sein wahrhaftiger Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel – leckte Remus mit der Zunge einen langen Streifen auf der Unterseite von Sirius´ Schwanz, von ganz unten nach ganz oben. Er schmeckte salzig, moschusartig; schließlich waren sie gerade durch den Wald gerannt. Als Remus seine Zunge um den Kopf schlang und den Lusttropfen umrundete, revidierte er seine erste Beurteilung; salzig und bitter. Interessant.

Unter ihm stöhnte Sirius, griff ihm fest in die Haare. Er zuckte ganz leicht und Remus nahm das als Stichwort, mit dem Hauptgeschehen weiter zu machen. Seine Zähne mit den Lippen bedeckend – wenn es etwas über Remus zu sagen gab, dann das, dass er ein schneller Lerner war – ließ er seinen Mund langsam über Sirius´ Schwanz gleiten, nahm so viel von ihm auf, wie er konnte und bedeckte den Rest mit einer fest geschlossenen Hand.

Sirius´ sanftes Stöhnen begeisterte Remus, aber er wusste, er konnte mehr von dem Schwarzhaarigen bekommen. Augenbrauen verzogen sich in Konzentration, Remus zog sich zurück und _saugte_.

„Fuck, fuck! Oh, ich … _fuck _… Remus …"

Remus´ Magen überschlug sich und flippte regelrecht aus, sein Penis wuchs bei der Reaktion, die er in Sirius auslöste. Er gewann an Selbstbewusstsein, fuhr Remus mit seinem Mund auf und ab, presste seine Zunge gegen die Vene und saugte beinahe brutal. Sirius wölbte sich über ihm, leidenschaftlich und voller Wonne. Seine Hüften stießen in kleinen, gebrochenen Bewegungen. Remus begrüßte es, dass Sirius so viel Kontrolle über sich hatte. Er hatte wenig Lust, zu würgen oder – noch schlimmer – sich zu auf Sirius´ Schwanz _zu übergeben_, nur weil er zu weit in seine Kehle stieß.

Ermutigt reckte Remus seine leere Hand und spielte mit Sirius Eiern: rollte sie zwischen langen Fingern, drückte sie sanft und massierte sie. Sirius´ Griff in seinem Haar war fast schmerzhaft, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt, die Augen geschlossen und der Mund offen in völliger, genussvollen Zufriedenheit.

Remus keuchte bei dem Anblick, seine Augen lagen auf dem leidenschaftlichen Ausdruck auf Sirius´ Gesicht. Er fühlte Feuchtigkeit seinen Schaft hinunter laufen und er versuchte, sich gegen die Matratze zu drücken, während er saugte. Als er erst einmal damit angefangen hatte, fand Remus, dass er nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Sein Mund leckte und saugte Sirius´ Schwanz, während seine Hände seine Hoden und Schaft bearbeiteten. Währenddessen, _drängten _sich seine Hüften gegen das Bett, die Erregung wuchs, als Sirius´ Stöhnen immer lauter und verzweifelter wurden.

Beim ersten Geschmack von Sirius´ Cum und Sirius´ Schrei in seinen Ohren, versteifte sich Remus gesamter Körper, erbebte und zitterte, als er sich selbst auf der Matratze entleerte. Sirius´ Schwanz fiel aus seinem Mund, öffnete sich weit, als er die Augen zusammen presste und sein Gesicht gegen Sirius´ Leiste drückte. Der Geruch von Sirius´ Cum und Moschus verlängerte seinen Orgasmus und er wimmerte anklagend, als sein Körper weiterzitterte, sein erschöpfter Schwanz nutzlos gegen die rauen Bettlaken rieb.

Eine Ewigkeit später bemerkte Remus Sirius´ Hand, die sanft durch sein Haar und über sein Gesicht strich und seinen Namen wisperte. Jeder seiner Muskeln war gefüllt mit Erschöpfung, dennoch hob Remus den Kopf und hob ein Augenlid, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Ung?"

Sirius´ Grinsen war überdurchschnittlich fröhlich und unter leichtem Drängen schaffte Remus es, an ihm hoch zu krabbeln und ihn zu küssen. „Du mochtest das, hm?"

Remus blinzelte langsam, bevor er an ihnen runter blickte und realisierte, wie lächerlich er ausgesehen haben musste: nur vom Reiben an einer Matratze zu kommen wie ein kleiner, einsamer dreizehnjähriger Junge. Er errötete und versuchte Sirius´ Augen auszuweichen. Doch dann war Sirius´ Hand an seinem Kinn, drehte ihn, um seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Hey, es ist okay. Viele Kerle lieben es, _so viel _zu geben", Seine Augen kräuselten sich, als er grinste. „Glückliche Person bin ich, was? Ich hab einen Freund, der danach lechzt."

Remus kuschelte sich an Sirius, froh darüber, dass er nicht seltsam war. Für einen Moment lächelte er: er beurteilte sich selbst nicht mal mehr als komisch oder sah es als falsch an, dass er schwul war.

„Hey, was ist?"

Er lächelte einen verwirrten Sirius an, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Nichts. Es ist nur … das hier ist gut. Ich denke, es kann alles klappen."

Sirius zwinkerte. „Mit mir an deiner Seite? Natürlich wird es das." Er schwieg kurz, presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte sein Bein. Remus sah hinunter, versuchte, herauszufinden, wonach er suchte. „Hast du geschluckt?"

_Oh._ Remus wurde rot und dachte zurück. Er war nur eine Sekunde nach Sirius gekommen und danach wurde alles verschwommen … Er blickte auf Sirius´ Penis hinunter, der relativ sauber aussah.

„Ich denke schon." Seine Augen wurden groß. „Es ist in Ordnung, oder? Es macht mich nicht krank oder …" Er dachte an Geschichten über wachsende Wassermelonen in Bäuchen und wurde prompt panisch. Er war keine Frau, aber … was wenn …

Aber Sirius lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay. Manche Kerle machen es, andere nicht. So oder so, es nicht wichtig."

„Woher weißt du das alles?" Die Frage platzte aus Remus heraus, bevor er über die mögliche Antwort nachdachte. Sein Magen zog sich beim Gedanken an Sirius mit jemand anderem zusammen, obwohl er bereits aus erster Hand darüber Bescheid wusste.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Das meiste aus Pornomagazinen. Sie enthielten ein paar wirklich interessante Artikel über solche Sachen."

„Es gibt … es gibt Magazine für uns? Für Kerle wie uns?"

Sirius´ Gesicht hellte sich auf, er grinste draufgängerisch, als er Remus zu sich zog und ihm an die Nase stupste. „Es gibt dort draußen viele Dinge für Kerle wie uns. Discos und Musik und Pubs …" Er zog ihn näher an seine Brust, als er seine Nase in Remus´ Haar drückte. „Dort draußen ist eine ganze _Welt_ für uns, Remus."

_Und in nur wenigen Stunden_, dachte Remus, _werde ich sie sehen. Mit Sirius._

Als Sirius´ Feuerzeug klickte und Rauch die Hütte füllte, war Remus bereits, eng an Sirius´ Brust gekuschelt, eingeschlafen.

Remus erwachte bei den Geräuschen von Jungen, die auf die Betten hüpften, raue Willkommensrufe schallten von den Wänden der Hütte.

„- fuck, ich lass ihn nicht in die Nähe von Remus!"

„Himmel, sogar ich würde euch unterstützen, so gut wie ich könnte. Es ist einfach nicht richtig."

Remus blinzelte und schaffte es, James´ und Peters Stimmen herauszuhören, die mit Sirius sprachen. Er stöhnte und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, seine Augen öffnend, als er versuchte, die Situation zu verstehen. Es war Abend: Das Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, war abendlich rot und die Grillen begannen ihr Zirpen.

Sirius saß noch immer auf dem Bett mit ihm, sein Rücken war ihm zugewandt, als er sich über die Kante lehnte, während er angeregt mit James und Peter diskutierte. Remus lächelt: Sirius kniete auf dem Bett, seine Knie stießen gegen das Geländer. Es gab Remus einen fantastischen Blick auf seinen von Hosen bedeckten Hintern und ließ ihn noch jünger und liebenswerter aussehen.

James bemerkte als Erster, dass Remus wach war, und stieß Peter feixend den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Sieht aus als wäre er auch mal von seinem Sexkoma erwacht, was, Petey?"

Sofort fuhr Sirius´ Kopf herum, er warf sich auf Remus und gab ihm einen Kuss. Remus lachte und schob ihn bei den Gedanken an die anderen Jungen in der Hütte von sich. Sicher gehend, dass er ausreichend von den Bettdecken bedeckt war, brachte er sich in eine sitzende Position und sah sich im Raum um. Außer James und Peter waren noch fünf weitere Jungen im Raum, doch sie alle wirkten unbesorgt gegenüber zweier blinder Passagiere in einem ihrer Betten. Die meisten lagen auf ihren Betten, lasen oder schrieben Briefe. Zwei von ihnen spielten auf dem Boden Karten und verwendeten offensichtlich Brezeln anstelle von Geld als Einsatz.

Remus hatte sich noch nie so _durchschnittlich_ gefühlt. Es war beschwingend.

„Wenigstens bekomme ich welchen", feuerte Remus schließlich an James zurück. Der andere Junge brach in heiseres Gelächter aus und richtete sich auf, um den anderen spielerisch gegen den Hinterkopf zu hauen.

Sirius mischte sich in die Neckereien ein, stieß Remus leicht an die Schulter. „Genau, James; wie geht's Evans überhaupt?"

Wie immer sehr hilfreich erhob Peter das Wort. „Offensichtlich ist sie sehr übermütig. Sie meinte zu James, dass sie nicht einmal mit ihm ausgehen würde, wenn er sie zum Essen und Tanzen auf dem Mond ausführen würde."

Remus und Sirius lachten, als James begann mit Peter zu kämpfen und ihn gespielt verprügelte. Für einen Moment trafen sich Remus´ und Sirius´ Augen und Remus spürte wie ein weiteres Stück Anspannung in seinem Inneren von ihm abfiel.

In dieser Nacht pochte Remus´ Herz in seiner Brust, als er mit Sirius, James und Peter über das Campgelände zu dem Hauptgebäude schlich. James zufolge war das einzige Telefon im Camp in eben diesem Gebäude. James und Peter mussten Ausschau halten, beziehungsweise den Packesel mimen. Peter war der Kleinere und schleppte die Rucksäcke von Remus und Sirius, als die zwei Flüchtenden durch die Tür schlüpften und den Anruf tätigten.

James hatte ihnen gesagt, dass die Betreuer die Tür nie abschlossen, doch Remus war sich da nicht so sicher. Mit seinem Glück wäre es ausgerechnet heute zur Abwechslung nicht der Fall und Sirius müsste entweder das Schloss aufbrechen oder die Tür eintreten. Und Sirius hatte erklärt, dass er nie zuvor versucht hatte, ein Schloss aufzubrechen, nur, dass er es möglicherweise schaffen würde, die Technik zu durchschauen.

Sie erreichten die Hütte ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, James und Sirius machten eine große Sache daraus, sich zu viel zu ducken, als aus Remus´ Sicht wirklich nötig war. Sirius und James klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter, als ihre Wege sich trennten und dann schlüpften Remus und Sirius durch die erste Tür.

Sie stahlen sich leise durch den Raum, Augen und Ohren für Betreuer, die noch spät arbeiteten, gespitzt. Glücklicherweise trafen sie niemanden, bis sie die zweite Tür erreichten.

Erfreulicherweise war auch diese Tür unverschlossen und Sirius betätigte das Telefon mit Wählscheibe, kaum, dass sie den Raum betreten hatten.

Remus blieb bei der Tür stehen und besah sich die Hütte, während Sirius still blieb, den Telefonhörer ans Ohr gedrückt. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, richtete sich Sirius auf, die Hand verdrehte sich bei einer Antwort des Empfängers.

„Onkel Alphard? Ja, ich bin´s, Sirius. Nein, warte …" Sirius rollte gutmütig mit den Augen. „Warte noch, bevor du herkommst, ich muss dir zwei Dinge erzählen. Erstens bin ich drüben im Fußballcamp. Das, in dem James ist? Potter?" Für ein paar Sekunden sagte Sirius nichts. „Ja, aber da ist noch eine zweite Sache. Ich hab einen anderen Jungen bei mir. Aus dem Camp."

Sirius wurde rot, als er in Stille zurück fiel, sah nach und nach zu Remus herüber. „Yeah. Yeah." Sein Gesicht wurde noch roter. „Nein! Nicht … nicht …" Er warf Remus abermals einen Blick zu und drehte sich weg, als er den Hörer für die Antwort näher an den Mund hielt. „Nicht den ganzen Weg …"

Remus´ Gesicht wurde prompt so rot, dass er Sirius´ Konkurrenz machte, als er verstand, was Alphard gefragt hatte. Schließlich verabschiedete Sirius sich und legte auf.

„Er hat wirklich _danach_ gefragt?"

Sirius rieb sich schulterzuckend den Nacken. „Er wollte wissen, wie unsere Beziehung aussieht. Ob du nur irgendein Kerl bist oder …" Sein Grinsen wurde frech. „Oder mein Remus-dear."

Remus errötete bei dem Spitznamen, doch innerlich glühte er mit einer alles einnehmenden Wärme.

Sirius nickte zum Eingang. „Komm. Wir holen uns unsere Rucksäcke von Peter und verschwinden. Alphard wird in ungefähr einer Stunde hier sein und in der Zwischenzeit können wir ihm auf der Straße entgegen gehen. Auf die Weise wird niemand die Lichter sehen und wissen, dass jemand hier war."

Sie nahmen Peter ihre Taschen ab, warfen sie sich über die Schulter und rückten sie zurecht, bis es angenehm war. James überreichte ihnen zwei Packungen Zigaretten und eine ganze Dose Feuerzeugbenzin für den Weg.

Es gab eine Menge männlicher Umarmungen und Versprechungen von Briefen bevor Sirius und James sich von einander lösten. Nach einer letzten Runde des Schulterklopfens und erbitterten Händeschüttelns, wandten Remus und Sirius sich von dem Camp ab und marschierten die Straße herunter.

Sirius entzündete zwei Zigaretten und gab eine davon Remus. Das Nikotin ließ seinen Kopf verschwimmen, als er einen langen Zug nahm – oder vielleicht war es einfach das Schwindelfgefühl aufgrund dessen, was sie taten.

Sirius streckte seine linke Hand aus, verlangte nach Remus´ Rechter. Remus lächelte ihn an, als er sie nahm.

„Was glaubst du, hat dein Vater gemacht, als sie dich nicht finden konnten?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen nachdenklichen Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Ich weiß nicht. Er war vielleicht glücklich, mich los zu sein. Oder wütend." Er versuchte sich die Reaktionen vorzustellen und konnte es bei Beiden. „Weiß nicht. Beides, vielleicht. Weiß nicht."

Sirius´ Hand schloss sich beruhigend fester um Remus´. „Tja, jetzt musst du nie wieder über ihn nachdenken."

Die Straße zum Camp war dunkel, die Geräusche des Waldes bedrohlich. Remus hielt sich dicht an Sirius´ Hand. Nach nur fünfzehn Minuten Wegmarsch kamen sie auf die Hauptstraße. Sirius blickte in beide Richtungen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und zog Remus mit sich auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht, welchen Weg wir gehen müssen. Jetzt müssen wir einfach warten."

Remus setzte sich neben ihn, ihre Schultern berührten sich angenehm. Ihre Zigaretten und die Mondsichel waren die einzigen Lichtquellen auf der dunklen Straße und der Wald hinter ihnen war laut. Remus war ungeheuer dankbar für Sirius´ Anwesenheit. Ohne ihn hätte er dies nie tun können.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Scheinwerfer in der Ferne auftauchten. Sirius stand auf und nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie unter seinen Turnschuhen austrat. Remus folgte seinem Beispiel und schulterte seinen Rucksack, als er die näher kommenden Lichtbälle betrachtete.

Das Auto wurde langsamer und hielt neben ihnen, das Fenster wurde langsam runter gekurbelt.

„Sirius? Bist du das, Junge? Mein Gott, du bist mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter gewachsen! Und sieh dir das Haar an, Teufel."

Sirius´ Grinsen war alles was Remus brauchte, um zu wissen, dass Onkel Alphard in dem Auto saß. Er beugte sich runter, platzierte beide Hände auf dem Türrahmen und lehnte sich durch das Fenster.

„Hey, Al! Danke fürs Abholen!"

Der Mann im Auto – mittleres Alter und durchschnittlich aussehend, auch wenn er definitiv Sirius´ dunkle Haare und die geschwungenen Augenbrauen hatte, von dem, was Remus in dem leichten Licht wahrnehmen konnte – winkte ablehnend.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du willkommen bist, sobald du mit deinen Eltern abgeschlossen hast und ich meinte es so. Das ist dein Freund?"

Sirius ging zur Seite, sodass Remus sich durch das Fenster beugen konnte. Höflich streckte er eine Hand aus und schüttelte Alphards. „Hallo, Sir. Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich versprech, sobald ich Arbeit finden kann …"

„Sieh dich an! Dünn wie ein Grashalm, mein Gott. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass Sirius dich gefunden hat: du wärst vermutlich sonst viel früher verschwunden. Komm, rein mit euch, rein mit euch. Wir halten auf dem Nachhauseweg bei einem Pub an, damit ihr was essen könnt. Gott weiß, ich habe nicht mehr als ein paar schimmelnde Teebeutel und pampige Biscuits in meiner Wohnung."

Remus´ Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er von Sirius ins Auto geschoben wurde. „Da – Danke", flüsterte er. Sirius schlug die Autotür zu und Remus fand sich an die Wärme des anderen Jungen geschmiegt wieder. „Das ist … so viel … vielen Dank."

Alphard drehte sich um und Remus konnte ihm zum ersten Mal ganz in die Augen sehen. Sie hatten die gleiche graue Farbe wie Sirius´. Der Mann lächelte ihn sanft an, als er Remus ansah, sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Sirius.

„Es ist wirklich kein Problem, junger Mann. Ich weiß, wie schwer die Welt bisweilen sein kann. Ich bin nur froh, eine helfende Hand leihen zu können."

Remus war dankbar für die Dunkelheit, als Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Alphard hatte sich bereits wieder nach vorne gedreht und fuhr den Wagen auf die Straße zurück. Als Remus sein Gesicht in Sirius´ Shirt verbarg, es tief in die Wärme vergrub und bei der Hand auf seinem Rücken erschauerte, sprach Alphard ein weiteres Mal.

„Bringen wir dich nach Hause."


	13. Epilog

Disclaimer: Unverändert

Warnungen: Keine

* * *

So, hier kommt auch schon der Epilog! Es ist schade, aber alles Gute geht ja bekanntlich irgendwann zu Ende. ;)

Die Autorin sagt selbst, dass sie den Epilog ziemlich gelungen findet und ich muss ihr zustimmen, es ist mein Lieblingskapitel der ganzen Geschichte.

Ich möchte mich noch mal bei allen bedanken, die mir so lieb reviews geschrieben haben! Und auch bei allen, die heimlich mitgelesen haben, ich weiß auch das zu schätzen ;)

Jetzt wünsche ich ein letztes Mal viel Spaß und wir sehen uns ja vielleicht bald bei einer neuen Story wieder. :)

Liebste Grüße,

eure Coja

* * *

Epilog

1975:

_August:_

Als Sirius zum ersten Mal in ihn eindrang – der Arsch triefend von Gleitgel und Speichel, sorgfältig gedehnt und entspannt bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Remus glaubte, er würde _sterben_, wenn Sirius nicht _einfach weiter machte – _ließ Remus auch seine letzten Zweifel, dass Homosexualität „unnatürlich" war, fallen.

Wenn Mutter Natur nicht gewollt hätte, dass Männer sich gegenseitig Schwänze in den Hintern schoben, dann hätte sie es nicht zugelassen, dass die Prostata sich so _verdammt gut _anfühlte, wenn sie mit Einem angestoßen wurde. Sie war eine verflucht geniale Frau.

Remus keuchte bei seinem ersten Orgasmus, den er hatte, ohne auch ein einziges Mal berührt worden zu sein. Das Gefühl, wie Sirius sich in ihm ergoss, ließ ihn nur noch mehr erschauern, selbst noch, als sie mit den Bettlaken verschmolzen und sich in ihrem Glanze sonnten.

Sie versuchten es anders herum nur ein- oder zweimal, bevor Remus schüchtern vorschlug, dass er die meisten Zeit unten sein sollte, da Sirius ihn in seinem Enthusiasmus beinahe nach hinten überwarf. Es gab noch weitere Gelegenheiten, in denen Sirius seine Chance bekam, doch normalerweise bevorzugten sie es beide, wenn Remus unten war.

Und Remus musste anmerken, dass er es in seinen sentimentalen Momenten mochte, wenn Sirius über ihm war und ein festes Schild zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Welt formte.

_September:_

Onkel Alphard meldete sie an der Privatschule in der Nähe seiner Wohnung an. Sirius wunderte sich über die Unterschiede zwischen dieser Schule und einem Internat und lachte wie verrückt, als sie zum ersten Mal mit dem Bus fahren mussten.

_November:_

Remus lachte atemlos, als Sirius ihn an die Hand nahm und in den Club schleppte.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Remus. Es ist _David Bowie. _Ziggy Sturdast höchstpersönlich."

Sirius´ Körperglitzer fiel von ihm ab und jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf bewegte, rieselten leichte Schauern auf Remus hinunter. Die mit Kajal umrandeten Augen kräuselten sich, als er lachte und Remus weiter in den Club zog.

Es war bereits zur späteren Stunde, als Sirius ihn in der verrauchten Luft küsste und sein Lipgloss über Remus´ kompletten Mund schmierte und Remus realisierte, dass er vielleicht verliebt war.

_Dezember:_

An Weihnachten hatte Remus sein Gesicht in Sirius´ Pullover vergraben, leise Schluchzer füllten den Raum. Alphard sah ihn mitleidvoll an, während er zur gleichen Zeit versuchte, mit seinem Brandy Glas beim Feuer stehend so zurückhaltend wie möglich zu sein.

Remus´ Hand umklammerte einen Brief seiner Mutter, adressiert an Alphards Wohnung.

Remus war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er verängstigt bei dem Gedanken war, dass sein Vater ihn fand und ihn fort bringen würde, oder ob er einfach unglaublich traurig bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter war, die sich eines Tages vorsichtig zur Post stahl, um die kleine handgeschrieben Karte zu schicken.

Sirius´ starke Arme und stille Unterstützung brachten Remus durch die Nacht und in dem Moment, in dem er am nächsten Morgen von Sirius geweckt wurde, dessen Mund um seinen Schwanz geschlossen war und mit sanften grauen Augen zu ihm aufsah, fühlte Remus sich um Welten besser. Er vergrub eine Hand in Sirius´ seidigen Locken, während er mit dem Blowjob weiter machte und eine lange Linie vom Anfang bis zum Ende saugte. Remus ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurückfallen, als sich leise Wonne einschlich.

1976:

_März:_

Die Geburtstagskarte, die er von seiner Mutter erhielt, war ein kleiner Schock. Er bewahrte sie in einer Schuhkiste auf und ignorierte den dunklen Blick, der über Sirius´ Gesicht flackerte.

_Mai:_

An Sirius´ Geburtstag fand Remus sich mit der Zunge tief in Sirius´ Hintern versenkt wieder, sorgfältig die neuen Empfindungen und Geschmäcker abspeichernd. Sirius krümmte sich über ihm, eine Reihe Profanitäten entschlüpften seinem Mund, Hände krallten sich an Kopfkissen, Bettlaken, Kopfbretter – alles, was sie erreichen konnten.

Remus brummte, probierte, seine Zunge hinein zu stoßen und fand wenig Widerstand. Sirius´ tiefes Stöhnen, als Remus am Innenraum von Sirius´ Eingang entlang strich, war ungeheuer befriedigend und der Geschmack war nicht annähernd so schlecht, wie Remus geglaubt hatte.

Als Sirius ohne eine einzige Berührung kam, die Hand immer wieder gegen das Kopfstück schlagend, befriedigte Remus sich schnell selbst und krabbelte das Bett hinauf. Sirius´ zarte Bisse und Küsse an Remus´ Hals und der klebrige Zustand seiner Gliedmaßen waren der einzige Dank, den Remus brauchte.

1977:

_April:_

Remus sackte gegen Alphards Arbeitsplatten, bevor er auf den Boden rutschte. Alles schmerzte. Sein Gesicht, seine Fingerknöchel, seine Rippen, seine Arme … und er hatte nicht mal die verdammten Lebensmittel kaufen können. Remus spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten. Er war so eine verfluchte _Schwuchtel._

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Einräumen der Lebens- Remus? Remus, was zum Teufel?"

Remus versuchte sich von Sirius´ fragenden Fingern und den besorgten Augen abzuwenden, aber Sirius blieb hartnäckig. Er blieb es immer. Verquollene, tränengefüllte, bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen entsetzte Graue und Remus zuckte bloß mit einer Schulter. _Verdammt. _Selbst das tat weh.

„Wurdest du überfallen?"

„So was in der Art …", grummelte Remus. In dem Moment, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verließen, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn Sirius´ Gesicht verhärtete sich in etwas, dass Remus nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war beängstigend.

„Es waren diese Jungen von der Schule, oder? Snivellus und sein Gefolge?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf in einem Versuch, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Es war bloß ein Missverständnis, Sirius. Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Nur …" Sirius war längst aufgesprungen und hatte seine Lederjacke und den Schutzhelm geschnappt. Remus versuchte, ihm zu folgen, doch seine Verletzungen ließen es nicht zu.

„Bitte, Sirius." Sirius stand bereits bei der Tür, als Remus es endlich geschafft hatte, aufzustehen. „Tu nichts-" Die Tür wurde vor seinem Gesicht zugeschlagen. Wütend griff er nach dem erstbesten, zerbrechlichen Gegenstand – eine Teetasse – und warf es gegen die Wand. „Dummes!", beendete er seinen Satz.

Alphards Kopf lugte fragend durch die Küchentür, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, als er Remus erblickte. „Er spielt wieder den Helden, was?"

Remus senkte die Augen auf seine Ärmel und nickte mürrisch. „Wie immer."

Tröstende Arme schlangen sich um Remus´ Hüfte und führten ihn sanft in das Badezimmer. „Komm. Wir machen dich erst mal sauber."

_November: _

Remus umklammerte Sirius´ Hand fester, als sie auf den Sarg zugingen. Remus weinte schamlos: Der Mann, der für ihn wie ein Vater – und noch besser – für die letzten drei Jahre gewesen war, war tot.

Neben ihm war Sirius, die Augen feucht, aber die Wangen trocken. Remus wusste, dass er später zusammen brechen würde, wenn sie allein waren. Aus Sirius´ Sicht war es nur Remus erlaubt, ihn weinen zu sehen. Und Alphard, aber jetzt … nur noch Remus.

Remus wartete geduldig, als Sirius niederkniete und seinen Respekt aussprach, einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Onkels presste, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er drehte sich zu Remus um, nickte zum Sarg.

„Geh", krächzte er. „Hat dir genau so viel bedeutet wie mir."

Tränen rollten an seinem Gesicht herunter, als Remus wie zuvor Sirius niederkniete und ein kleines Gebet zu wem auch immer da draußen war, wisperte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich mit einem kleinen Finger über Alphards Haar, strich es zurück, damit es schön und gepflegt aussah.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

Als sie zusammen davon gingen, nahm ein trister Mann in einem dunklen Anzug sie zur Seite. „Sind sie Misters Sirius Black und Remus Lupin?"

Sie nickten. Der Mann sah auf seinen Dokumentenordner in seinen Händen herunter, bevor er antwortete: „Sie kommen am besten mit mir."

1978:

„Warum bist du noch mal mit hier her gezogen?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und schob einen weiteren Stapel Kisten an eine Wand ihrer neuen Wohnung. „Weil _du _hier bist, Remus-dear."

Remus seufzte verärgert. Sie hatten diese Diskussion bereits unzählige Male, doch Remus konnte noch immer keinen Sinn darin sehen.

„Ich bin der Einzige von uns, der zur Uni geht, Sirius. Für dich gab es keinen Grund, auch hier raus zu ziehen. Ich hätte einfach die Wochenenden zurück kommen können."

Er fühlte sich zugegebenermaßen noch immer schlecht, dass sie Alphards Apartment verkauft hatten. Nicht, dass er nicht daran gedacht hätte, hier her zu ziehen, bevor Alphard gestorben war, aber dennoch. Es fühlte sich falsch an, es so schnell loszuwerden.

Die zugeschlagene Tür nahm Remus´ Aufmerksamkeit weg von den Tellern, die er auspackte, und zu Sirius, der langsam durch das Wohnzimmer auf ihn zukam. Langsam stellte Remus die Platte in seinen Händen ab, seine Augen weiteten sich, als Sirius ihn gegen die Arbeitsplatten schob, Hüften schoben sich gegen seine.

„Ja, aber jetzt haben wir unsere eigene Wohnung und wir können _auf jeder, verfügbaren, Oberfläche vögeln."_

Sirius´ untermalte jeder der letzten Worte mit einem Stoß seiner Hüften und ließ eine Welle der Lust Remus´ Körper überschwemmen.

„Uhhn …"

Als Sirius ihn schonungslos auf den Arbeitsplatten nahm, war Remus letztendlich überzeugt. Dies war ein _exzellenter _Grund für Sirius, ihm an die Uni zu folgen.

Natürlich musste Remus die Arbeitsplatten gründlich säubern, bevor er weitere Teller auspackte.

1979:

_März: _

Seine diesjährige Geburtstagskarte enthielt auch eine Notiz seines Vaters. Remus überflog sie und wollte sie in den Müll schmeißen, als Sirius sie ihm wegschnappte. Für einen langen Moment legte sich Stille über den Raum, als Sirius´ Gesicht vor Wut rot anlief und Remus versuchte, ruhig und rational zu bleiben – so ruhig und rational er sein konnte, nachdem ihm sein Vater ihn eine Tunte genannt hatte.

Sirius sah Remus nicht einmal an, als er die Notiz in seiner Hand zerknüllte und seine Lederjacke und den Schutzhelm holen wollte.

„Nein. Nein, Sirius." Remus stellte sich vor ihn, eine bestimmende Hand auf dessen Brust gelegt. „Das wirst du _nicht _tun. Nicht noch mal. Du musst damit_ aufhören_, meine Kämpfe für mich auszufechten. Er ist nur ein bemitleidenswerter, alter Mann. Welchen Schaden könnte er schon anrichten?"

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ Sirius den Brief fallen und begann, an Remus´ Shirt zu zerren. Zu schockiert, um zu protestieren, ließ Remus sich von ihm zu dem Ganzkörperspiegel in ihrem Schlafsaal schleifen, wo er ihn umdrehte und anklagend auf ihn deutete.

„_Das _ist der Schaden, den er anrichten kann, Remus. Du musst diese Narben vielleicht nie ansehen, aber ich _tue es. _Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns lieben, selbst, wenn du auf deinem Rücken liegst, kann ich sie _fühlen, _Remus-dear."

Sirius´ Stimme klang gepresst und Remus drehte sich von seinem Spiegelbild weg, um Sirius´ Augen mit Zornestränen glänzen zu sehen.

„Du musst die Narben und alles, was er dir angetan hat, ertragen und ich kann ihm niemals,_ niemals_ dafür verzeihen."

Remus seufzte und strich über Sirius´ Wange. „Ich bitte dich nicht darum, ihm zu verzeihen, Sirius. _Ich _werde es niemals tun." Sirius´ Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als er sich ihn Remus´ Berührung lehnte.

„Bitte geh einfach nicht raus und mach etwas dummes, wie gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Es wird nichts Gutes bringen. Nicht nach all den Jahren. Nicht, nachdem ich dich habe."

Sirius wandte den Kopf und küsste Remus´ Handfläche. Seine Augen öffneten sich und trafen auf Remus´. In ihnen war kein Versprechen, sich richtig zu verhalten. Aber er bückte sich und hob den Brief auf, bevor er ihn wegwarf und er kehrte an dem Tag nicht mehr zu seinem Motorrad zurück.

Als er an einem Tag ein paar Wochen später mit blutigen Knöcheln und einem Kratzer auf der Wange nach Hause kam, sagte Remus nichts. In dem Jahr hörte er auf, Karten von seiner Mutter zu bekommen.

_Juni:_

„Ehrlich, Lily, eine Junibraut? Ist das nicht ein bisschen klischeehaft?"

Lily fixierte Sirius mit ihrem besten missbilligenden Blick, bevor sie kühl eine Augenbraue in Remus Richtung hochzog. „Das kommt von dem Schwulen, der einen Freund hat, dessen Lieblingsgeschenk Schokolade ist?"

Remus zuckte gutmütig die Schultern und verflocht seine Finger mit Sirius´ auf dem Tisch. „Was kann ich dazu sagen, Lily: Ich bin ein Mann einfachen Geschmacks."

„Hab noch nie gehört, dass jemand Sirius als ´einfach´ beschrieben hat. Der ist gut, Remus." Sirius griff nach einer Weintraube und warf sie auf Peter, der auf der anderen Seite von Remus saß.

Sirius blickte James fassungslos an.

„Komm schon, Kumpel! Du verteidigst meine Ehre nicht?"

Lily lächelte zärtlich. „Ich glaube, James ist in einem Zustand des Schocks."

„Hast du das gehört, Sirius? Sie hat mich geheiratet."

Sirius tätschelte den überwältigten Bräutigam die Schulter und seufzte hoffnungslos. „Das ist es Lily; ich geb ihn an dich ab. Er ist jetzt dein Problem."

Eine Stunde später war Remus bequem an Sirius´ Seite gekuschelt, während sie Lily und James dabei zusahen, wie sie über die Tanzfläche glitten. Er seufzte kaum vernehmbar. Sirius bemerkte es – er bemerkte es immer.

„Love? Was ist?"

„Sag nicht ´love´. Du klingst wie eine alte Dame."

Sirius´ Zwinkern war die einzige Antwort, die Remus bekam.

Remus wartete einen Moment, dachte, dass Sirius das Thema fallen lassen würde. Er spürte Sirius´ schweren Blick auf sich und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich dachte nur, dass es eine Schande ist, dass wir das nicht sein können."

Sofort wurden Sirius´ Augen weich und er lehnte sich nach vorne, um Remus sanft zu küssen. „Willst du etwas veranstalten? Eine kleine Zeremonie? Wir können den Kuchen backen und Ringe kaufen und alle dazu bringen, sich schick zu machen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Hand über Sirius´. „Das wäre alles nur Show. Und Geldverschwendung. Vielleicht machen wir etwas, wenn es jemals legalisiert werden sollte."

Ernste Zuneigung schien in Sirius´ Augen, als Sirius plötzlich Remus´ Hände in seine eigenen nahm.

„Ich schwöre, Remus John Lupin, ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis ich sterbe. Und wir wissen alle, dass ich der Erste sein werde, der stirbt, mit dem lächerlichen Motorrad, auf dem ich beharre zu fahren.

Remus schnaubte bei Sirius´ erträglichem Versuch eines ländlichen Akzents. „Aber ich werde es tun. Ich verspreche es. Du und nur du, Remus-dear."

Sirius besiegelte das Versprechen mit einem Kuss.

1980:

_31. Juli:_

Sirius´ Zigarren gingen bereits aus, als er das Krankenhaus erreichte.

„Hier, nimm eine! Ich bin Pate! Willst du eine? Nimm!"

Remus passte bloß auf, dass Sirius nicht sich selbst vergaß und versuchte, die Zigarre anzuzünden, die aus seinem Mund baumelte, während sie noch im Krankenhaus waren.

Sie erreichten die Entbindungsstation und sahen James, der zwischen den Stühlen umher schritt, sein Haar stand noch zerzauster ab als normalerweise. Peter saß in auf einem der Stühle, fummelte mit dem Deckel seines Kaffees herum und sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus.

Zu seiner Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass er bereits fast zwei Stunden da war, da Sirius und Remus länger brauchten, um zum Krankenhaus zu kommen, nachdem sie James´ panischen Anruf erhalten hatten. Remus gesellte sich zu ihm, während Sirius zu James ging und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hey", grüßte Remus Peter.

„Hey."

Remus nickte zu dem offensichtlich leeren Kaffeebecher. „Willst du noch Einen? Als wir rein gekommen sind, war vorne ein Automat; Kartoffelchips?"

Peter wurde munterer. „Ja, klar. Danke, Kumpel."

Remus kehrte mit vier Packungen Kartoffelchips und drei Bechern Kaffee zurück, vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern ausbalanciert. Er reichte Sirius und Peter den Kaffee und behielt den letzten für sich selbst. Remus entschied, dass James das Koffein nicht brauchte.

Stunden später kam eine Krankenschwester heraus und gratulierte dem frisch gebackenen Vater. Er fiel in Sirius´ Arme, schluchzte und weinte hysterisch zugleich.

Die drei schafften es, James in den Raum zu bringen, in dem eine erschöpfte, aber glückliche Lily lag, ein kleines Bündel Baby in den Armen. Sirius sprach sofort den lächerlichen Schopf schwarzen Haares an, der unter dem Bündel aus Laken hervor lugte und klatschte James auf den Arm.

„Seht euch die Haare an! Wie bei seinem alten Herrn."

James´ Augen leuchteten vor Stolz, als er sich vorsichtig zu Lily und Baby Harry aufs Bett legte. Anfangs weigerte er sich, Harry zu halten, weil er darauf beharrte, dass er Harry auf seinen kleinen Kopf fallen lassen würde. Lily musste ihm Harry nahezu in die Arme schieben, um den stolzen Vater dazu zu bringen, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Das Baby gähnte und kuschelte sein Gesicht in das Shirt seines Vaters. Remus glaubte, James würde vielleicht platzen vor Liebe und Stolz.

Als Lily Sirius gewährte, Harry zu nehmen, brachte Sirius ihn zu Remus rüber, damit sie zusammen `Oh´ und ´Ah´ machen konnten. Remus spielte mit Harrys Fingern und staunte über seine klitzekleinen Fingernägel.

Remus schlang einen Arm um Sirius, als sie auf das kleine Gesicht hinabblickten, das ein bisschen schläfrig zurück sah. Sirius stieß ihn leicht an.

„Möchtest du eins?"

Remus seufzte leise. „Ich glaube, wenn du es bis jetzt nicht geschafft hast, mich zu schwängern, wird es auch nicht mehr passieren."

Sie reichten Peter das Baby, der das Bündel mit großen Augen anstarrte, als wäre es ein kleines Wunder. Was, wie Remus fand, es auch war. „Du dachtest, dass es vielleicht passieren könnte."

Remus wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an Sirius, abgelenkt von dem Kinderwunsch, den Baby Harry in ihm erweckte. „Wie bitte?"

„Das zweite Mal, als du mir einen geblasen hast – naja, das erste_ richtige_ Mal. In James Fußballcamp?"

Remus errötete, der Mund stand ihm offen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich daran erinnerst."

James hatte die Ohren gespitzt und er sah von Peter weg, der Lily das Baby wieder aushändigte. „Was war das, über Blowjobs und mein Fußballcamp?"

So sehr er auch versuchte, Sirius mit Gesten und _Blicken,_ bedeutete, die Klappe zu halten, redete dieser einfach über Remus´ Kopf hinweg weiter.

„Das erste Mal, als Remus mir einen wirklichen Blowjob gegeben hat, war in dem Hochbett im Fußballcamp, als wir zusammen weggerannt sind. Er hat geschluckt und wurde dann nervös, dass er vielleicht schwanger werden könnte."

Remus wurde tiefrot, stieß Sirius leicht an. „Ich habe über Wassermelonensamen nachgedacht", grummelte er.

James stöhnte nur. „Und ich habe _dich _zu Harrys Paten gemacht? Ich hab den armen Jungen jetzt schon zerstört."

„Vielleicht", sinnierte Lily, als sie Harry in ihrem Armen wiegte, „könnt ihr solche Geschichten vor Harry geheim halten, bis er viel, viel älter ist. Dreißig oder so."

Sirius lachte bloß und begann all die fantastischen gefährlichen Spielsachen aufzulisten, die er plante, Harry zu Weihnachten zu schenken.

1989:

_März:_

„Wenn ich auch nur eine weitere Seite lesen muss, in der _Shakespeare_ als Quelle für ihr _römisches Geschichtsprojekt_ zitiert wird, werde ich mir die Augen auskratzen."

„Harten Tag gehabt, love?"

Remus beugte sich runter und küsste Sirius auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank kurz auf die Lippen. „Lächerlich. Man glaubt, Unistudenten haben ein besseres Verständnis darüber, was _wirkliche _Quellen sind."

Er holte sich Käse und Kräcker und eine Flasche Wein, bevor er sich zu Sirius an den Tisch setzte. Sirius stand sofort auf und holte ihnen zwei Gläser, streckte dann seine Beine aus, als er sich setzte, sodass sie Remus´ Knöchel liebkosten.

„Das bekommst du, wenn du das Angebot erhälst, eine erste Englischklasse zu unterrichten."

„Nie wieder", grummelte Remus durch einen Mundvoll Kräcker und Käse. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Glas Rotwein, das er in den Händen wog, zurück. „Steven hatte schon ein weiteres Treffen mit ein paar Mobbern."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du es gemeldet?"

„Natürlich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel es bringen wird. Sein Direktor will das Verprügeln von Schwulen _noch immer _nicht bestätigen. Himmel, wenn es nach dem Mann gehen würde, würde er uns ebenso wenig anerkennen."

„Was ist mit einem Wechsel?"

Sirius schüttelte traurig den Kopf und ließ den Wein in seinem Glas wirbeln. „Seine Eltern haben nicht das Geld, ihn woanders hin zu schicken. Es ist nur …"

Remus lehnte sich über den Tisch und nahm Sirius´ Hand in seine. Der andere Mann sah mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe mehr, was ich für diese Kids tun könnte. Sie sind so verloren und verängstigt und die meisten können nirgendwo hin gehen, wo sie sich sicher fühlen können."

Remus stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Sirius. Er legte eine sanfte Hand unter Sirius´ Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, sodass sie sich küssen konnten, langsam und zärtlich.

„Erinner dich", murmelte er gegen Sirius´ Lippen. „Du hast zumindest einem verwirrten Jungen geholfen, ganz gleich was passiert, wenn du ehrenamtlich arbeitest."

Sirius lächelte und rieb über Remus´ Arm. „Ja, aber ich habe auch ein bisschen was für mich gewonnen." Er zwinkerte Remus schelmisch zu. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Lust auf in bisschen Belohnungssex genau jetzt?"

Remus erlaubte sich, von der Küche ins Schlafzimmer geführt zu werden. „Wann hat deine Libido vor, sich zu beruhigen?"

„Ich bin noch nicht dreißig für die nächsten zwei Monate!", meinte Sirius beschwingt. „Und sie wird es nie: nicht mit dir als meine Inspiration, Remus-dear."

Remus stöhnte, als er auf das Bett geschupst wurde.

2005:

_5. Dezember: _

„Willst du heiraten?"

Remus warf einen Blick auf den Fernseher, in dem der BBC Reporter die kürzliche Gesetzgebung beschrieb.

„Müssen wir denn?" Remus blickte Sirius über seine Lesebrille hinweg an. „Ich dachte, du brauchst keinen Ring, um treu zu bleiben."

Sirius zwinkerte schalkhaft, schob ein paar angegraute Haare gegen seine Schläfen. „Nein, aber ich mag meine Halskette."

Remus lächelte, seine Augen wanderten wieder auf die Arbeiten zurück, die er bewertete, im Glauben, das wäre das Ende des Gesprächs.

Einen Moment später sprach Sirius erneut. „Aber was ist mit der Versicherung?"

Remus seufzte und nahm seine Brille ab. Er faltete sie zusammen, als er Sirius mit einem Blick über den Tisch bedachte. Sein Ausdruck war ernst und ein wenig hoffnungsvoll. Remus lächelte sanft.

„Also ist es für Versicherungszwecke …" Remus fuchtelte mit dem Glas zu Sirius. „Aber wir müssen warten, bis _nach _der Geburt von Ginnys Kind. Sie zählt die Tage bereits und ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der ihr die Schau bei der Geburt deines Groß-Patensohns stiehlt. Oder Tochter."

Sirius grinste, streckte sich über den Tisch und schloss seine Hände über Remus´.

„Deal."

Ende.


End file.
